My Cute Master
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: It's not that Motochika hates his job as a bodyguard... but his current master is just fussy. Motochika/Motonari/Ieyasu
1. My not so cute Master

Mori didn't really need anyone to take care of him. He saw himself as an outcast that would just hold on to himself in every situation, he was matured enough to live by himself, to do everything by himself. He didn't require a _bodyguard _to wipe his ass.

But no matter how hard he tried to argue back, his parents insisted on hiring one to look after Mori on their one-month business trip, the one that Mori had been waiting for. He thought that he would finally be on his own without anyone to bother him in the enormous house. Well, nothing seemed to run according to plan in this world.

Mori Motonari is a 17 years old male from a well-known family; he went into a wealthy private school and successfully achieved outstanding excellence in all of the subjects, especially music. However, he had no friend, and he was fine with it. As mentioned, he didn't need anyone by his side. A time for himself was the only thing he craved for. As for the people around him... well they were just petty nuisances that he would be glad to dispose. Mori had a few acquaintances, but they were merely pawns that would eventually be discarded.

A bodyguard sounded bad. But this masculine figure wearing only a thin piece of singlet and purple baggy jeans in front of him looked even worse. This type of person was the one that Mori hated the most. Chosokabe Motochika, his new caretaker was such an eyesore to him; dirty and unkempt. He covered his left eye with strange-styled purple eyepatch that looked like a headband. His thick messy silver hair defied the gravity and seemed to float around freely in the hollow air. Around his jeans was a pink sash that supposedly used to hold it on his waist.

"Ahoy, Mori!" His voice boomed inside Mori's fragile eardrums as he grinned.

"Scram," The brunette grumbled, looking away from Motochika. He wanted that guy off as soon as possible. He wouldn't like to spend thirty days with him. "I don't need you. Leave me alone."

Motochika was clearly surprised by the reaction of his new master. "No, no, I certainly can't do that. I've been requested to guard you twenty four seven so that you wouldn't do anything stupid–"

"I'm afraid it is _you_ who will be doing foolish things before my eyes. Begone from my sight now, you eyesore." As he stared into Motochika's deep sapphire eye, he realised that he couldn't read anything in it, which was weird. He was usually great at reading eyes to know what one was thinking.

"Hey, no need to be so friendly," Motochika scratched head. "Now, what should I call you? Mori, Motonari, master?"

"You can start by calling me Mori-sama," The brunette said, maintaining his usual cold expression. However, when Motochika laughed at his statement, he sighed and left the older male without saying anything beforehand.

"Come on, Mori-sama, can you please at least hear my name?" Motochika chuckled, his hand grabbing Mori's.

"Rule one. No touching." Mori grumbled, smacking the silver-haired male's hand away before he pat it as if his touch was contagious. "Rule two. No word is to come out from your lips unless I asked a question or something _extremely _urgent is present."

"Ugh..." Motochika's grin disappeared after he finally noticed that his new master had no sense of humour at all. At the same time, he also realised that it was going to be a long, long job unless he managed to soften Mori's defences. Plan one: persistent bastard was now ready to be executed. "I'm good with the first rule but the second one is rather hard to do."

"Of course it would be difficult considering that you are a street punk that does not know how to shut his mouth." Mori commented sharply. "Be like a proper bodyguard and do not taint my image or you will find yourself out of the door."

"Well, ouch." Motochika laughed again, however, Mori didn't. "You're wasting your beautiful face with that ugly frown."

"Humph," Mori grumbled, opposing him. "Your petty grin made your paltry face nastier. Now, if I were you, I'd zip it tight." He stated calmly, even though he was burning inside. "I'm going to school now. Fetch me my shoes."

"Oi, I'm your bodyguard, not your slave."

"Zip it." Mori smirked in victory as soon as Motochika left sighing to the doorway, where a huge rack of shoes could be found. A few seconds later, he came back with the right pair of shoes. "I see you actually have a brain..." He rested his head on his right hand, sitting down casually on the grand leather chair inside the dining room. "What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah, yeah," Motochika grunted, untying the shoes before he tucked them nicely to cover Mori's feet. "For you, my master." He said sarcastically, kissing the feet of the brunette. Mori, however, did not say a thing. He just looked down, seemed to be enjoying the attention he received.

Mori flung a set of keys in Motochika's direction. "Drive," He ordered. The other guy said nothing but follow his arrogant master's order. They both jumped into the black glittery Jaguar that was ready waiting for them inside the garage. "Please try not to kill this car." He said somehow mockingly.

"I'll try my best," Motochika grinned, booting up the engine. The car breathed out invisible carbon monoxide before it silently vroomed. "So, Mori-_sama, _tell me, are you like this too to your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend. Peh. They are just a waste of my time." Mori retorted with his monotone voice, still looking out of the window. He had to admit that he was pretty good at driving, with that figure. He thought that Motochika would be the type to hit the gas like an F1 racer.

"Mmm... I bet you won't be saying things like that five years from now." Motochika chuckled, looking around the road for speed limit sign, being cautious not to get bad reputation in front of his master's eyes. "Caught your eyes on any girl at all?"

"You are such a nuisance. I wonder why my parents considered hiring you at all," The brunette grumbled, clearly pissed off. However, he could still manage to control his anger.

"Look! It's one girl from your school," Motochika whistled in an annoying manner. "She's a hottie."

"The road!"

"Whoa!" He exclaimed when he saw a truck running right in front of him, before he steered to the left desperately.

"I knew you shouldn't drive."

"It was just a small mistake, okay? Sorry, Mori-sama." The silver-haired male said, trying to re-gain his suddenly lost dignity.

"If I hadn't notified you, you would have died by now." Motochika pulled his head up all of sudden. Was Mori being worried about him? "Not that I would mind that idea..."

Ugh, nevermind.

A few minutes later, the car stopped in front of the most expensive private school in that area. Just from the outside, you could already tell that only wealthy people could afford to go into that very place with such luxurious garden and amazing uniforms. And that fountain in the middle! It looked so neat, and the beautiful crop of the grass...

Mori unbuckled his seat belt and he sat still with his arms crossed, seemed to be waiting for something. "Come on, I don't have all day."

"What, you want me to kiss your cheek and say 'have a nice day' to you? Want me to go out and hold your hand into your class?"

"Open the door." He cut him off sharply.

"Are you serious?" Motochika frowned, surprised by his master's arrogance. "Can't you open that damned door by yourself?" When Mori shot him a look, he gave up and proceeded to come out of the car and opened the other door, and Mori emerged from inside with his usual facial expression. Motochika thought that it was such a grand entrance and he decided to play along by bowing slightly, with his right hand on his chest.

When he looked up, Mori was already metres away, and in his place were girls. They were all around him, looking so fascinated. "Are you Mori's caretaker in place of his parents?" They asked.

"Yeah, I certainly am, ladies." Motochika threw his deadly smile and the girls' eyes turned into hearts, and all they could see was a hot, well-built man with sparkling aura.

"Aw! He should have been my caretaker instead of that scary bald man with sunglasses!" One of the crowd exclaimed in disappointment. All of them giggled in a typical girl version. Motochika kept his posture, just smile and relax.

"All right. I believe you ladies will have school soon? And I need to get going now. Please help me to make sure Mori-sama doesn't do anything stupid."

"Motochika," The brunette suddenly called out behind the flock of the girls. "Go home now. You're making a ruckus. And no, do not try to defy me and do not try to make me repeat myself."

"Okay, Mori-sama," The other guy mumbled before he turned his back and went into the car. A second later, the window was slid open and he grinned, "Have a nice day!" Then, the car drove off, leaving trail of smokes behind.

"Idiot," Mori sneered, walking back to the school.

* * *

><p>Mmm that's first chapter down! Mori is just being Mori, please forgive him 8D<p>

Review, please?


	2. Pirate

Mmm lots of ChikaYasu in this chapter... but I'm still on this stage, so I can't really write much about ChikaNari :O I promise I'll do lots of them later! Well, this is a ChikaNari fanfic... =D

* * *

><p>While our young master was busy with his study in the school, his bodyguard decided that hanging out in a cafe was a decent option to do. With him was a guy named Tokugawa Ieyasu, the type of a nice boss who sometimes could over-trust someone and ended up getting backstabbed.<p>

Motochika was once assigned to be Ieyasu's bodyguard. He didn't mind those months with him at all, because unlike Mori, he knew how to be polite and restrain himself from hurting others. Ieyasu actually didn't need a bodyguard. He could take care of himself and could fight using his fists excellently. Well, it was, however, a crucial time when he needed a bait to make himself looked helpless. They got along really well and even when his job was finished, they still meet up pretty often to catch up with each other. In fact, a few months ago, Motochika casually blurted out the confession that he had planned for at least a week and it ruined the moment. Nevertheless, being the Ieyasu he is, he just laughed and didn't think it was embarrassing at all. He accepted Motochika's confession with blush all over and they started going out ever since.

"So, how's your new job going?" Ieyasu asked, sipping his coffee while staring at his lover, waiting for an answer. It didn't take long for Motochika to say something.

"That little brat doesn't know how to be nice to people. After my duty is finished, I'll be sure to hit him hard on his head so that he would remember me well." The silver-haired male grumbled, clearly not pleased. "I guess I'll just enjoy every second when he's in the school."

Ieyasu laughed when he heard that statement. "Mm, but I saw you getting surrounded by a group of girls in front of his school. Surely, it can't be that bad."

"You know me better than that, Ieyasu. Girls scare me." He answered as he stirred the cup of the almost completely drained latte on the table. "You were just being sarcastic, weren't you?"

"Yes and no," He smiled, finishing the rest of his cappuccino while he stole a glance at the watch on his left arm. "Okay, I think I have to go now." The brunette stood up from his seat

"It hasn't even been an hour," Motochika whined, silently begging for Ieyasu to stay and listen to some more of his rant. "Can't you stay?"

"You clearly know my answer, Motochika," He chuckled. They both walked out of the café side by side. The other male sighed in defeat. Once they were outside, Ieyasu was about to walk off, but he stopped when Motochika's hand grabbed his arm. He turned around in an instant and found warmth brushed his lips. "Motochika! Why did you…"

"It's been awhile since we last done it, right?" He stated calmly.

Ieyasu stood there, frozen, his face was red all over. "B-but…"

Motochika looked awfully serious but a second later, he cracked up and hit his lover on the back playfully. "I was just kidding! There is no way I'd invite you to do it in the middle of the day, just before you go off to work too."

"Motochika!" Ieyasu blushed after he realised how stupid he had been. "Don't make joke like that!" The silver-haired male laughed even more at the reaction of his lover. Ieyasu couldn't help smiling a heartbeat later. They both bid goodbyes after.

"Shit, I'm all alone again," Motochika complained to himself as he rested his face on the steering wheel inside the parked car. He looked at the digital clock attached inside. "Four and a half more hours of waiting before that brat finished his school." He rummaged through his pocket and retrieved a dark purple cell phone. "I wonder if the Dragon is free today."

He sighed and pulled the lever by the side of the driver's seat and it was pushed backwards less than a second later. Motochika rested his head on the comfortable end of the seat, dozing off lazily. The Dragon, Date Masamune used to be one of his customers' friend and it was funny how they both each have eyepatch in different side of their eyes and some had called them 'eyepatch bros'. They were so similar in personality, strength and stubbornness and couldn't help arguing almost every time they meet. But they held a huge respect towards each other.

Motochika drove to the school and parked the car nearby, he got out to buy something from the convenient store in the area. He peered through the metal railing of the back of the school to see a class was doing sport. He noticed that some of the girls that had surrounded him that morning were there. Mori could be spotted among the group, looking so unexcited and bored; well, not that he ever showed any other expression.

However, he performed well in the sport that they were doing despite that frail and feminine figure of his; he could do way better had he cooperate with other team members, though. Not that it actually crossed Motochika's mind that his individualistic master would do such thing.

"So which one is your new employer?" A voice boomed from beside him, almost made him jumped in surprise and bang his head on the metal. "A girl? Rabu rabu?" Keiji grinned, gesturing a heart with his hands.

"I already have a lover, mind you," Motochika grumbled, trying to put his heart which jumped out because of the shock back on the rightful place. "And my employer's son is that brunette, the one with lazy eyes and..." He couldn't help stopping when he saw Mori's smooth, smooth legs and beautiful curves. "Uh, a guy."

"That one?"

"No, left."

"That?"

"Nope, go right."

"Uh, that one, then?" When he saw Motochika nodded, he laughed. "Ahahahah! What a feminine figure! Look at those long, smooth legs!"

"Ssh!" He warned, smacking Keiji's mouth with his hands when he saw Mori was looking at them with a pair of intimidating eyes. "Say that out loud and I'll be the one to get mentally bashed up!" The pair then exchanged chuckles and continued looking at the high-schoolers doing sport, while keeping their own conversation going. Mori was no longer looking at them as he thought that it was just wasting his time.

Hours passed and the school ended. Mori strolled elegantly to the waiting Motochika near the expensive car. He had his usual grin with him as he waved friendly towards his new master; Mori clicked his tongue and went pass him without saying anything, stopping in front of the door of the car. The bodyguard sighed, opening the door for him, and he walked forward, sitting inside before Motochika closed the door.

"So, how was school?" Motochika asked as he pushed on the gas gently. However, Mori didn't answer, and instead, he took off the glasses and said nothing but crossed his feet, looking out of the window uninterestedly. "What do you want to have for dinner?"

"Can you cook?" He raised his voice in surprise but maintained his expression cold.

"No."

"I knew it," Mori sighed, turning his glance back to the road.

"We can eat out, you know."

"Waste of money, waste of time, not good for my health," Mori responded, and Motochika realised that he wasn't using inclusive language; 'my' instead of 'our'. He said nothing but shook his head faintly. Pretty face, intelligent brain, nice body, but needed to be taught basic manner.

"Mori, what did you parents taught you when you were little?" He sighed, couldn't help asking.

"They taught me how to take care of myself; they were never home," Through the dragging voice that he always used, a foreign tone was implied on it. And Motochika knew it was loneliness. He gazed at the rear-view mirror to look at his master's expression clearer, and he was still looking out of the window, uninterested. "I am grateful of that. I do not require anyone to hold my hands."

Motochika smiled lightly; he was just trying to cover everything up, being frightened that the defence that he had built for years might fall apart and uncover his true facade. Well, that kind of thinking crossed Motochika's mind but he quickly distinguished it as he thought that it was plain impossible for Mori to feel anything other than the happiness he gain when others suffer. "You say you need no one to hold your hands. Are you sure it's not because no one want to do so?"

Mori's lips curled and his eyes narrowed even more than it usually were. "Using such offensive language to me, your master. You do realise I can dismiss you for that."

"Hey, I don't mind," Motochika responded. "I'd love to be free from you anyway. Go ahead and fire me, master."

Mori's expression stiffened and Motochika apprehended the fact that he had crossed the line. "May you cripple beneath the sun, you putrid pirate."

"Humph," Motochika sneered when he heard that now he was referred as pirate by his master. However, he didn't say anything anymore, as he thought that it was enough already; he didn't want to get himself into further trouble and have Mori throwing random words from dictionary to him. "Smile, Mori!"

He was answered with a glare, just as expected.

"I'm sure you can do better than that," He stuck his tongue out playfully. "What a waste of look..." Before he could continue, his phone rang and he picked it up, didn't care about anything else even though he was driving. "Yes, who is calling?" He responded, changing his voice into creepy bass one; few seconds after, he laughed and his original voice was back. "Don't you just love my voice? I know you do. Hahaha! How many times do I have to tell you not to mother me around?"

"The road, pirate!"

"Crap!" Motochika exclaimed as he jerked the steer sideways, dropping his phone in process. "Shit," He grumbled, half trying to pay attention at the road with one hand on the steer and the other running on the ground to search for his cell. When he finally found it, he smiled victoriously. "Sorry about that! What? Hey, I told you not to mother me! I can look after myself, you see... whoa!" Motochika gasped when a car just went pass him in a great speed. "No, no! Don't hang up! Ieyasu!"

"Do you want to die _that _badly?" Without even trying to look back, Motochika knew that Mori was already pissed off. "You are supposed to be a bodyguard. If you keep this up, you will end up killing me."

"Your fault for not keeping me entertained." Motochika mouthed, but he didn't reply to his master's scolding. He, as stupid as he might be, knew that he was being so overly ignorant. "I apologise, and I promised not to do such thing again."

"This is your last chance, pirate. You better prove to me that you are not just a street punk." Motochika nodded in understanding and spent the rest of the way home in silence.

"Ugh, I'm beat!" Motochika whinged, throwing himself onto the sofa while putting his cell on loudspeaker. "That guy is just too much!"

The guy behind the other cell chuckled. "You have to admit that you went over the line with the way you expressed your opinion, though. Your new master sounds like a brilliant guy, and I'm pretty sure he already got what your feelings towards him are."

"Are you on his side?" He glared, even though he was pretty sure he couldn't see his expression. "Please tell me no, Ieyasu. You haven't even seen him. He's the worst."

"Guess what, Motochika? You set your phone on loudspeaker. If he comes while you were badmouthing him, then you'll be screwed."

"Well, true... But I need somewhere to rant to," He groaned. "And you're always free whenever I need to shout things out. You're like my little private garbage bin."

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Both males on the phone shared laughter and he quickly shut up when he saw Mori walking with towel around his neck, hair wet. "Oh, are you done?"

"No, I'm still bathing," Mori grunted, obvious sarcasm was on his response. "Please lower your voice volume. It's making my ears suffer."

"Moooorriii!" Motochika grinned, looking at his master from the toe to the tip of his hair. "You look great with your hair wet and that bathing suit. I bet lots of girls, or even guys will be attracted!"

Without warning whatsoever, Mori grabbed the TV remote by his side and threw it to his bodyguard's head and the battery came out of the place as a result. "Ye-ouch! That hurts like hell!"

"Good. Seeing you smile and being all cheerful ruins my day. Keep that frown on and keep yourself out of my hair." Mori glared, turned his back and walked off.

"Hear that, Ieyasu? He hit me with that remote!"

"I do believe you deserve that," Ieyasu chuckled.

"Wha-? Are you serious? That's the worst thing to say to me! Poor word choice, I'll get back to you tomorrow." They both laughed again, while Mori still standing in the place where he would be out of Motochika's sight but could still clearly hear the conversation.

"Pesky pirate." He shook his head.


	3. Drama Gossip

"Chosokabe-san!" Someone called out, and Motochika, instead of responding, he pulled the blanket up to cover his face, blocking his ears from the noise in the beautiful morning. "Chosokabe-san, wake up!"

"I don't think he's gonna respond... what do we do to win this?" Someone else said rather loudly, making Motochika buried his head into the soft pillow even more. "Ne, ne, Haruhisa, why are you just standing there? Do something."

"CHOSOKABE-SAN!" The male with pink clothing exclaimed in his eardrums as he pulled the blanket off and it uncovered his half-naked body. "Please wake up before Mori-sama does!" Motochika sat up lazily, still half-dreaming with drool dripping from his mouth. He scratched his cheek and rubbed his scarred left eye as he sighed. He winced when the guy called Haruhisa slid the curtain open to let the sun came into the room. "Come on, go and wake Mori-sama up. You don't want to make your ugly image even worse in his eyes."

"Nice to know you care, Haruhisa, Hirotsuna. But can you give me five more minutes? I'm still kinda drowsy..."

"Rise and shine!" The guy in blue, Hirotsuna said, pushing Motochika off the bed, expecting him to stand up, but he fell on his nose and made a thud noise. "Oops. Now go and wake Mori-sama! Please remember to uncover the curtain before you do, though. If you don't, he'll probably jump and throw you into the garbage chute. He really needs the heat of the sun hitting his face first thing in the morning."

Motochika grumbled, and he rubbed his eye before he proceeded to walk out of his room, into the hall. He still had the habit to get lost inside the mansion, as it was quite tricky with corridors here and there, and the same type of doors were not helping him. Stretching lazily, he cracked his knuckles and knocked the door to Mori's room. "I'm coming in."

He pushed the door open and saw his master on his bed, sleeping peacefully with strands of hair covering his cheeks and closed eyes. Motochika couldn't help staring at him; he really had the face of a sleeping beauty when he wasn't being rude and cold. His coconut-scented silky brown hair fell nicely on the pillow. Motochika took a deep breath as he pulled open the white curtain, letting the sunlight to stroke his master's face. "Oi, Mori. It's morning."

"Nnh..." The brunette groaned softly, shifting his position for a bit before his eye fluttered open, and his long eyelashes uncovered his hazel eyes perfectly. He sat up and looked at Motochika, tilting his head sideways as if he didn't know who he was. "Good morning," Mori responded nicely, using his hand to neaten his bed hair and tucked it behind his ear as he stared deep into Motochika's eye. The bodyguard looked at Mori in disbelief. He was expecting him to sigh and ask him out straightaway. But what he saw contrasted with his mind. It must be the sun. Mori stretched his right hand towards Motochika, still gazing at him with sleepy eyes. "Help me up."

The silver-haired male was frozen on spot, weighing whether or not it was a trick. But the pair of innocent eyes he possessed drew him in. "S-sure," He answered hesitantly, grabbing Mori's hand firmly and tugged him forward. Expectedly light, and he fell into Motochika's embrace. _"I'm really, really sorry, Ieyasu. But I have to admit that he's so very cute like this."_

"He'll be like that until he fully wakes up, bro," Hirotsuna whispered from behind the unlocked door. "That's the effect of the sun."

"Close the door, please, Utsunomiya. I would like to get changed."

"Y-yes, Mori-sama!" He responded, closing the door tightly.

"Can you get me my school uniform?" Mori asked softly as he tucked his feet into the sandals and stood. Motochika was still speechless when he handed the black blazer, white shirt and the long pants to his master, couldn't believe what he just saw. Mori took the uniform, and he turned his back, slowly opening his loose pyjamas in front of Motochika's eye.

He had to resist the temptation from running his hand on Mori's pale smooth skin and sniffed to know what it smelt like. "Ugh," He sighed as he tried to focus on other things inside the room. "Mori, you're taking too long."

"Ah," He responded, finally facing Motochika. His blazer was still unbuttoned, and his hands were attempting to, but, sleepiness triumph and he just couldn't do it himself.

"M-may I?" He offered hesitantly, being scared that he would tell him off.

"Please," At that cue, he walked forward slowly and put his hand on the buttons, doing them. Mori was looking at him and he stroked his messy silver hair. "Smells like the sun..." For a second there, Motochika thought he might hug him, but he didn't. "Thank you." He said once he finished buttoning his clothes.

"Nope, can't be true," Motochika mumbled to himself still refusing to believe that the guy in front of him was really his master. He watched him going into the bathroom to wash his face, and after a while, he came back out in silence, staring at Motochika for no reason.

"What are you doing here? Get out."

Oh, so now he's awake. Motochika thought with disappointment before he went out without saying anything anymore.

xx

Mori Motonari is annoyed. The reason? Well, everyone was sucking up to his bodyguard, who the girls thought was so hot and the guys thought was dead cool. As soon as he stepped out of the car to open his door, everyone just came flocking even worse than the day before. He just knew that it wouldn't get any better the next day.

He was just looking from behind the window in the third storeys, resting his face on his right hand. Minutes later, Motochika finally excused himself, and he drove the black jaguar away from the schoolyard, and everyone started to walk away from the gate.

Not long after that, the first bell of school rang, forcing everyone to rush into their classes before their teachers came and marked them as being late. As noisily as always, everyone walked inside with their own conversations among each other, and they were silenced by the teacher who came inside a few seconds after their arrival.

xx

"Oh, hey Masamune! Ain't you supposed to be in uni today?" Motochika widen his only eye when he saw the familiar one-eyed brunette in the middle of the street, looking into a gaming store. He paused as soon as he saw Motochika, and he grinned.

"I don't feel like going, so I think I might just wander around in this area. On duty?" He asked once he switched his attention from the store's front glass to Motochika.

"He's in school, and it feels great to be away from him. He's just too fussy for my liking." He responded, walking closer to the brunette.

"Wow, that doesn't sound like the kind of thing you'd say. Grab a bowl of ramen and tell me what he did?" Masamune offered, pointing at the ramen store just a few metres away from where they stood. Both males grinned and strolled casually into the restaurant, sitting on the empty seats. They ordered two bowls of ramen and sake, before Motochika told Masamune what he experienced. "Why, he sounds like an interesting guy to me. Two personalities."

"Aaah, man, you wouldn't be saying that if you were me." Motochika said, slurping the ramen in his bowl, sending drips of the soup everywhere. The other guy twitched his eye in disgust, before he put his bowl of ramen sideways, to avoid the spit to come inside. "This lump here is all his fault. He threw a remote at me yesterday." He said with his mouth full of food, rubbing his forehead gently.

"Ha! Who can resist doing such thing to you?" Masamune laughed, using his chopsticks to point at him. Both of them just chuckled, continued eating their ramen as they talked about casual, light stuffs.

The restaurant was not crowded at that time, which was 10 in the morning. A few people sitting here and there, coming in and out. However, the eyepatch brothers didn't seem to be paying attention to the surroundings, as they were too busy having conversation.

"Motochika, I don't bring my wallet." Masamune said, rubbing his pocket.

"What? And you were the one who invited me to eat? You can't be serious."

"Let me off this time."

"Nope, you owe me."

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm going to tell Kojuuro you're skipping uni."

"Damn you."

xx

"Mori!" One of the guys in the class called. "Um, I'll j-just get straight to the point. The boy drama club w-will be holding a play in the half-yearly assembly, and we need s-someone to be the princess. The thing is..."

"No," Mori cut him off, providing a clear and sharp answer. "Please tell me you don't think that I will agree to such ridiculous offer. It's your own problem that you have no member who is fit to take the position; I'm not going to back you all up."

"Please, Mori!" The chubby kid called Hideaki pleaded. "You're the only one who can take the role!" Mori glared at him, and he backed off straightaway. "Sorry! P-please don't kill me! I was only doing what Tenkai told me to!"

"My, my, Mori. No need to get all worked up," The white haired guy appeared with his usual mask. "Do give us a hand to make this play perfect. At least consider it first; there are still two weeks until the deadline of character choosing. Farewell for now... Mori Motonari."

The brunette did not change his expression while staring at Tenkai's back, then he switched his gaze to the book on his desk, sucking the orange juice from the straw. He thought how Tenkai liked to make such an entrance and left with grand parting words, however was feared in the school. "Humph, helping them in a play? Ridiculous."

Mori closed his eyes and put the pack of juice down on the table gently. It was lunchtime, and he wasn't even eating anything heavy. He didn't like them, besides, his appetite is small.. He already told Motochika that he shouldn't bother preparing him anything to bring to school. "Oh my gosh, did you hear what Tenkai said earlier?" One of the girls in the corner said to her friend. "He said that he might get Chosokabe-san to be the prince in the play!"

"What, you're not serious! But he's not from our school, is that even allowed?" The other girl asked in surprise, but couldn't conceal her excitement.

"Well, he told me that, so I thought I might inform it to you... I don't know how he got the permission from the school." She responded.

Mori couldn't help eavesdropped at the conversation and frowned. How could that lowly bodyguard became more famous than him in the school in just two days? To be frank, he couldn't see any appeal in his appearance nor attitude; the way he shot his mouth just in any chance made his image even worse inside his eyes. Yet, how did he get so known?

_I'm going to question him about this whole drama thing once I see him. _Mori resolved.

xx

However, Mori couldn't care enough to actually make a conversation with him; actually, he just didn't want him to think that he had softened up. So, instead of proceeding with the plan, Mori just put on his usual attitude, the Mori that did not give a shit towards anything but himself. He still got pissed when Motochika came with the car ad everyone just smiled and waved at him. Such lowly bodyguard did not deserve such attention!

Mori is jealous? Nope. No.

"Oooi your majesty, you're being so quiet back there. Are you even listening to me? But again, you never do. So why do I even bother talking at all?" Motochika groaned, still trying to focus on what was in front of him so that he wouldn't lose any more respect in his master's eyes.

"Be quiet, pirate." Mori said as calm as ever as he gazed at the shadow reflected by the car on the road.

"Oh, nice rhyming, master. Did you do it on purpose? You should be the next Shakespeare and confuse me with various riddles." He chuckled, looking at Mori using the rear-view mirror.

"Don't you have something to tell me, Chosokabe? A more important business?" The brunette responded and he realised that Motochika wasn't replying back in the second after. He looked back at his expression in the mirror. "So?"

"What?" He asked back. "I think I've pretty much told you everything important, Mori-sama. Let's see... your body, your frown, your ego, your hair, your curves..."

"Don't play game with me, pirate. I know what you are up to."

"Moooorrrii! You're being _really_ creepy. Hey, that rhymes. Maybe I have the potential to be Mr Shakespeare as well."

"And I am still waiting, one-eye."

"One-eye! How dare you call me that!"

"Well, it is true theoretically." Mori said. "Now, do tell me."

"I seriously don't know what you're on about. Can you tell me already?" Motochika whinged, being really clueless with what his master was demanding from him. He seriously thought that he had nothing that interests his master. And he hadn't done anything bad... Well... he did, but that wasn't the point.

"School drama. Rings any bell?"

"Drama?"

"You're extremely slow, one-eye. The fact that you're chosen to be the prince in the drama."

"Wait what? What are we on?"

"Don't you know it?" Mori frowned as soon as he received a respond from his bodyguard. Motochika shook his head with honesty. "Oh, great. Who was spreading gossip around? Don't mind."

"Hey, I fit to be a prince, though! I mean, ain't princes supposed to be sexy?"

"You are nowhere as close as the definition of sexy. No prince has only one-eye."

"Hey! Don't insult my appearance. I'm a prince at heart."

"Yes, I'm sure you are."

"I am! You just have to know me better than that, Motonari."

"Don't you dare call me by my first name."

"But hey, oh our names fit! Motochika, Motonari, Motomoto... even we have the same kanji for 'moto'! So we should get along better than this, don't you think so?" The silver-haired male laughed while the brunette just sat in the back with his feet crossed, uninterested. "Neee?"

"No. I wouldn't even dream of that idea."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you. Oh hear that, my phone is ringing!" Motochika exclaimed, rummaging his pocket but found nothing. "Where are you, phone?"

"Looking for this?" Mori asked, lifting the cheap phone owned by his bodyguard. Before he could say anything, Mori pressed the green button to take the call. "Hello."

_"Chosokabe-san, thank you for bringing Masamune-sama home. He really is a troublesome kid. I told him not to drink too much, but he still did; I hope he's not too much bother. By the way, he forgot to pass the boxer that you left in our residence. I do wish you will be kind enough to pass by tomorrow and grab it."_

"Boxer?" Mori mumbled, looking at Motochika in disgust. "You left a boxer in another man's house? Just what in the world were you two doing?"

"Hey, hey there, before you got into weird conclusion, I already have a lover."

"You _cheated _on your lover?"

"I never said I slept with Masamune!"

Mori said nothing but throw an unbelieving face. "You are very disgusting, one-eye."

"Don't you call me one-eye!"

"One-eye."

"Stop it already!" Motochika exclaimed in annoyance. And the scary part was that Mori was actually enjoying talking with his bodyguard and teasing him. It must be a start of a really frightening day.

* * *

><p>OMG What did I just wrote? It's so weird D8! I was just in my Masamune mood so I stuff him in here. Review? 8D<p> 


	4. Script

I'm soooo corny 8)

* * *

><p>In the huge mansion of the Mori family, with approximately thirty private servants who are always ready to fulfil the young master's every need, a brash, ill-mannered bodyguard could be spotted, having his feet up on the priceless chair, spilling the can of beers all over the table with only a thin piece of loose white singlet and purple boxer covering his body. Around his neck was two silver dog tags, one with mirror on it.<p>

"Can you believe what he did after that?" He asked towards the two males sitting just beside him, slowly sipping on the beer while he just pour the whole thing into his mouth and gulped it dry. "He fucking kicked me out and shoved me to the ground! I've never in my whole life met a bastard like that..."

"Man, you're high." Haruhisa sweat-dropped, looking at the silver-haired male as he listened to his rant for the day, as he always does. "This is like your fifth time complaining in five days of your job. How do you think we feel here huh? We've been stuck with him for the last five years, and we still have the feeling that he'd gouge our eyes out whenever we look directly at him."

"And have you seen the way he holds kitchen knives? He made it looked like he was about to slaughter the whole neighbourhood or something. In the dark, he looked like some predator, with his glittering brown eyes. Gosh." Hirotsuna said as he tried to snatch his share of beer back from Haruhisa.

"No, no more for you, dumbass. You'll get a hangover if you drink even one more sip." He said firmly. "Chosokabe is a different story. No matter how many cans of beer he drank, he would never get a hangover. But you can't even hold for one can."

Motochika laughed when he saw Hirotsuna's obvious displeased expression. "So yeah, I guess that's twenty five more days to go with this shit and then I'm gone. Waitin' in anticipation. By the way, how did you guys stuck in here in the first place?"

"Well it's kind of unfortunate that we were born inside this mansion. Our parents were once too one of the Mori family's _pets._" Haruhisa retorted, clearly not amused by that fact. "What would I give to get out of this place?" He glanced at the desk and rolled his eyes. "Aargh! Now who wants to clean your pig mess, Chosokabe? Because I'm not doing it."

"Eeeh but I'm in a higher position than you. So you my underlings, go clean my pig mess!" Motochika grinned as he put both of his feet on the ground. "I'm serious." He laughed before he stormed off the place, leaving both males screaming at him.

In the end of corridor, Motochika could see a grand door standing mightily into Mori's room. Clicked his tongue, he stopped and was silent for a few seconds, and he frowned when he heard the panting noise from inside. He was about to push the door rudely but he didn't, instead, he called out his master's name. "Oi, Mori. Who are you fucking? Or rather who's fucking you?" As expected, no answer was made, and so Motochika came inside the room to see the pitch black engulfing his eyesight.

"No... Don't... leave..." Mori whispered under his heavy breath. "Please don't leave me... No... not again... Don't..." Motochika observed his master's face as he flicked the bed lamp on, just to see sweat covering his face, and the frailness of a man was written clearly. "Please stay by my side... don't go... no!"

Motochika lost his will to wake his master up. How fragile and sad he looked. The arrogant Mori that always push people away, rejecting the company of others, now lying here, totally defenceless, not wanting to be alone and begging for someone to stay on his side. He might claim that he doesn't need anyone to hold his hand, that he loves to be by himself, that he hates the foolish smiles of the others, but he is still a human... and human needs love to survive.

His parents never looked after him, and always hired other people to do that in their place, assuming that Mori was still a kid who cries for milk. Growing up with no love must really hurt one's heart, forcing them to grow up all by themselves, being strong on an early age just on the surface, but heart as limp as a rag doll.

"Humph. You're just a brat." Motochika smiled weakly, whispering into Mori's ear as he held both of his hands firmly. "A headstrong brat, indeed." He used his other hand to wipe away the droplets of tears on his long eyelashes. "Damn it... playing with my feeling like this. Now should I hate or pity you, brat?" He grumbled, hugging Mori's slim and light figure as he stroke his silky hair.

"Stay..." The brunette whispered on Motochika's broad chest, and then he stopped speaking altogether, leaving Motochika confused of what to do.

"Well, what would you do if you see me on your bed tomorrow, huh? I'll just leave for now, that you've calmed down." He smiled faintly, putting Mori back on the bed gently, and then he turned and left. "Night, Motonari."

The door closed with a soft noise, leaving the teen on the bed, sleeping lightly like he hadn't suffer from nightmare just a few minutes ago. His hand moved slightly, followed by his feet and his eyes slowly opening. He looked aside to see the bed lamp was on, when he remembered clearly that he already turned it off.

"..." He stared at it for a few moments; his brain didn't even trying to work out who possibly came inside. He lifted the blanket to cover half of his face and he closed his eyes again, hands touching each other. "Such warmth..." He whispered to no one; did not even attempt to turn the light off. Whoever it was who came had stopped the throbbing dark feeling inside his heart, helped him out of his nightmare.

xx

"C-Chosokabe-san!" Hideaki ran towards him in hurry, and then stopped when he was right in front of him, panting heavily. "T-Tenkai asked me to ask you w-whether or not you-you'll join our s-school drama as t-the prince!"

Motochika paused for a few seconds when he saw the round kid being all tensed in front of him. "Well, I don't know. Isn't it a bit too sudden for this? Why don't you start by explaining the situation...? And I'm not a great actor so..."

"I-I was just being asked by Tenkai! U-um, the boy drama club is m-making a play and we need someone... to be involved... yeah..."

"I actually don't mind but, as I said, I'm not great at acting and stuffs. I'll probably mess your guys' pace." The silver haired guy shrugged as he watched the kid somewhat amusingly.

"Oh, so you guys already got the teacher's approval to use someone out of the school?" A brown haired female came, looking at Motochika from the toe to the tip of his hair without changing her expression whatsoever. "Chosokabe Motochika, isn't it?"

"That's what people call me," He grinned. "So we meet again, Sayaka."

"You're still as nonchalant as ever, Motochika. Going out in such fashion." She replied to the man, looking at the way he dressed. "How is Ieyasu? I do hope he still have his head on."

"You know me better than that," He laughed. "I won't hurt him."

"Uum… so about my offer…" Hideaki cut them in the middle of their conversation. "D-do you accept or not, Chosokabe-san? B-because I'll be in a b-big trouble if you don't…"

"Motochika will take the role, won't you?" Saika looked at the guy beside him who reluctantly nodded. "Problem solved, good luck boys." She smiled faintly, slowly retreating.

"Wait, Sayaka!" When Motochika called her, she turned her back and saw him grinning. "Care for a coffee sometimes? I think it'd be nice if we can catch up with each other."

"Why not," She shrugged and once again turned her back to walk off.

xx

"No."

"P-please, Mori! If you d-don't agree, Tenkai will k-kill me!" Hideaki pleaded, literally falling on his knee and had both of his hands crossed. "J-just this once!"

"Absolute no." Mori announced confidently, feet and arms crossed superiorly. "What would I gain from such a role?"

"Oohh Mori… if you're not taking the role, I will gladly give it to Takenaka Hanbei…" Tenkai appeared all of sudden behind the brunette, making his heart skipped a beat. "I'm sure he'd gladly cooperate with our prince, Chosokabe Motochika…"

"Hold on," Mori looked up from his seat too face Tenkai directly. "Is this serious? Is Chosokabe going to be the prince?" He saw the other guy nodded as a response and Mori clicked his tongue. "That is ridiculous. Such a lowly bodyguard should not be allowed to participate in a grand act."

"Hideaki, please offer this role to Hanbei as our little princess of here is not being too cooperative."

"R-right away!"

"Wait a minute," Mori cut, stopping Hideaki from taking a step further. "I will take the role, just to show that pirate how servile he is, comparing to this school's level." _Hanbei, oh my. Who knows what he'd do to that pirate?_

"Changing minds, aren't we? That's a good thing. So you're on the list as the princess, Mori. I'm sure Motochika will be delighted hearing that you'll be in a lovey-dovey situation with him..."

"Get out before I change my mind again." Mori snapped, staring deep into Tenkai's eyes.

"Sure," He smiled, handing Mori a few pieces of paper which he suspected as the play script. Tenkai walked away after that, being followed by Hideaki. Mori glanced at the script, flicking through it quickly and almost threw it out of the window. The thing... that _thing _that Mori was holding was such a romantic act and he and that pirate would be the two main characters who fell in love... and... oh.

**_"Woe is me who does not concede that the best thing about me is you, my princess... If an embrace could represent my love for you, I would hold you in my arms forever."_**

**_"_****_Love, unrequited, robs me of my rest: Love, hopeless love, my ardent soul encumbers: Love, nightmare-like, lies heavy on my chest, _****_a_****_nd weaves itself into my midnight slumbers!_****_"_**

And at that very moment, not only Mori wanted to throw the paper out of the window, he himself wanted to jump out as it was foolish of him to agree without looking at the script beforehand. As much as he wanted to back off, he knew that Tenkai would not agree to such proposal.

"Aren't I doomed?" He mouthed before he sunk his face into the table; heart resolved that he would try his best to torture the 'prince'.

xx

Night arrived without warning, cloaking the blue sky with its dark cape which seemed to be ruling over. The gentle breeze of the night stroke Mori's hair lightly as he stared deep into the glittering moon; a man with spiky silver hair arrived, knelt in front of him and kissed his right hand lovingly, then his sapphire eye made contact with Mori's hazel eyes for a few seconds.

"O princess of the night, how the full moon and starless night suits your pale face; your face that never ceases to take my breath away." He said with rhythm attached in it, once again leaning to kiss his hand. He smiled as he stood on his feet, running his hand through Mori's strands of silky hair. "What will not I give to be engulfed together in this… Ye-ouch!"

"Get out of my room, you pesky pirate." Mori grunted with a single hint of red on his cheeks. "You have yet to gain my permission to enter, nor to touch me."

"Aw, come on. Won't you rehearse with me? Come on, Mori! If you love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go..." He said, placing his hand on his chest as he felt Mori's sharp glance piercing him into pieces.

"O prince of the sea, what would not I give to see you…" Motochika looked at Mori hopefully, like a dog that was waiting for its master to pat it. "…out of my room."

"Mori! You're not doing it right!" Motochika groaned. Without any further ado, Mori slapped Motochika across his cheek.

"I can use some privacy here, one-eye."

Motochika looked at Mori in surprise, his sapphire eyes drilled into him. And for a split second, Mori thought he saw anger in it but it quickly disappeared. "Hmph. You're lucky you're my master." He grinned somehow menacingly, before he retreated out of the room, closing the door gently.

Mori looked at his hand, pondering about how quickly it moved and hurt someone. He clenched it tight and closed his eyes. Pfft, it was just that lowly pirate. Why should he feel guilty? With that in mind, he closed the windows as well as the curtain and went out for a drink. Just in front of the living room, he could hear the conversation of Haruhisa and Hirotsuna.

"You know that sometimes Mori-sama shouted in his sleep, right?" Hearing his name was being mentioned, he stopped to eavesdrop. Really? He actually talks in his sleep? He could only hope that it was not something embarrassing he said.

"Ah yeah, I heard it sometimes when I went pass his room. He wasn't really saying anything aside from 'no don't leave me', though. It was quite weird… 'cuz you know what kind of person he is…" Hirotsuna replied. "So what about it?"

"Chosokabe heard it yesterday. Remember how yesterday he told us to clean his pig mess? Well, I saw him checking on Mori-sama."

"You still shouldn't have left me there to clean all the mess by myself…"

"Anyway, yeah. At that time, Mori-sama was sleep talking and he went into the devil's lair by himself. I don't know what he did, though. But Mori-sama stopped talking altogether."

"What? Chosokabe went into his room? Hah… I wouldn't dare to do such thing. It sounds like suicide to my ears."

"I don't think anyone would actually care enough to go and comfort him, though." Haruhisa said flatly, and Hirotsuna laughed at that statement, leaving Mori totally pissed from behind the door.

But, aside from that annoying fact, he weighed the possibility of Motochika coming into his room to gawk at him. Barging into someone else's room is so him. But that comforting and warm feeling in Mori's sleep that drove his nightmare away was… somehow… an unbelievable point. Nope, it couldn't be him. It couldn't be. Even if it was, Mori refused to believe it.

He closed his eyes to recall the soothing feeling all over his body that night when he woke up. How the bed lamp was on and blanket tucked nicely and the door was slightly opened. Was it really him? Was it really his bodyguard?

Mori's stomach tightened when he remembered that he had slapped him just for standing inside his room and playing around with him. He knew he shouldn't have acted so rashly. No one could stand with Mori for even an hour, but how could he? Even after days of being badmouthed and insulted, he could still throw that grin.

The brunette gritted his teeth. No, no way he could let his defense falls like that, especially towards that street punk. He put his hand on his forehead and moved it up, as if it would help him to think clearer. However, his brain was as dark as the sky that night. Losing his original intention of why he went into the living room, he walked out of his residence and gazed at the wide black sky.

For at least half a minute he stayed there, sitting in front of the door, thinking about nothing; he ignored the cold that ran all over his skin.

"O, princess of the darkness, should you wither under the light, shall I demise after you; should your gaze drop steeply, shall I be there to look into your glittering eyes." Motochika whispered, putting a jacket on his back.

Mori looked at him for a while, he just smiled at him. "Thank you," He whispered under his breath after he looked away.

Motochika clearly looked surprised by the sudden nice words came from his master's lips. "Oh… so you finally soften up, huh? That's good!" He grinned. "Now, come on, Mori. Don't wanna get cold hanging around outside."

"Humph," He grunted, standing on his feet, following his bodyguard guiding him into mansion again, up until the door of his room.

"Goodnight, Mori! Sleep well!" He turned his back. However, before he disappeared, Mori said,

"O, prince of the sea, only a sincere smile that I always longed for; who are you to steal my eyes and ears? What kind of being dared to alter my attention from the blanket of the night?" Mori replied, as written in the script he had read through at school. Then, without even wanting to see his expression, he withdrew into his room and leaned on the wall. "Just what in the world am I doing? Being nice to such a… punk."

It truly wasn't Mori's flesh intention to stop being rude to him, but it was his brain that told him to respect his bodyguard more than before.

"One day of sleep would certainly recover my senses." Mori nodded as he spoke to himself.

* * *

><p>Told ya 8D<p> 


	5. Uninvited Affection

"Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!" Motochika sneezed, practically throwing up spits every way possible. He rubbed his red nose as he blew it hard using a tissue. "Far out… this sucks…" He complained.

"Ugh, are you sure you're not staying at home today, Motochika? You should take a rest." Ieyasu scratched his head as he looked at the sick male in front of him, spent at least 1000 pieces of tissue in one hour. "I'm sure your employer wouldn't mind that idea…"

"I don't want him to think that I'm a weakling! It's just a normal cold… I'll get better in… ah-choo! A few hours…"

The brunette shook his head worriedly and he put his palms to rub Chosokabe's cheeks, before slipping it beneath the eyepatch that covered his forehead. "See, you have a slight fever plus cold. Don't be stubborn, Motochika."

"My bone is made of metal! Just a simple illness like this wouldn't really do anything to me," He said confidently, although he coughed a few more times after that. Ieyasu shook his head again, didn't know how to convince his lover to stay at home instead of wandering around aimlessly, just making him sicker.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll make a good use of a bed," He replied even though he knew he wouldn't win any argument against the one-eyed male before him.

"I sure will if you come with me. Tuck me in."

"Wha—" Ieyasu gasped, shade of red flitted across his cheeks and he could've sworn he saw Motochika winked at him even though he only had one eye.

He laughed like he just said the most ridiculous thing in the whole world before he put him in a playful headlock. "I'll end up infecting you if you're seriously gonna tuck me in."

"Pirate!" Mori came up to him with his usual cold expression. "So this is where you've been. Come on, we don't have all day." He said, before his eyes met Ieyasu's for a split second, then he broke off the contact, focusing on his bodyguard once again.

"Aah-CHOO!" Motochika coughed, luckily covered his mouth before he could spit all over his master, who gave him a look of disgust. "Alrighty, Yasu. I'm off now. Ah-choo!"

"Ew," Mori mumbled before he left first, going towards where the car was parked, followed by Motochika, like a faithful little puppy.

"Eh… um, Mori-san!" Ieyasu chased him up, and Mori looked at the other brunette, who looked rather fidgety. He waited for a few seconds until he could phrase his words. "Motochika is sick. Can you just give him a few hours to rest? You don't want him sneezing typhoons in your house, trust me."

"Mm…" Mori mumbled uninterestedly. "Maybe," He shrugged before Motochika opened the car's door for him to get in.

"Bye bye, Yasu—ah-choo!" Motochika sneezed again as he waved and sat inside the car, ready to drive home. "Man, this sucks!" He grumbled, grabbing the tissue from the box stuck on the car.

"Disgusting," Mori said sharply. "Don't touch anything of mine before you recover, pirate. I don't want your illness lingering on them."

He rolled his eye. So Mori Motonari had turned back into his usual annoying self after yesterday, when he finally became nicer too. Not that he actually expected Mori to be a goody two shoes… It had been exactly a week since they both got stuck together, and Motochika still wasn't too fond of his master, while his master… well…

_"I should let him rest…" _Mori thought as he stared out of the window, but not paying attention at the scenery. He shook his head uneasily as that thought struck his brain. _"No. Don't you dare think about that, Motonari! Don't you dare soften up towards that pirate! He's just rubbish like all the others. His presence is but disturbance."_

"Mo Mo Mo Mori…! Why are you wrinkling your forehead like that? Scared that I might infect you?" He grinned before he blew his nose with another piece of tissue.

"Stop the car," He commanded, but Motochika was too confused to comply with such order. "Stop the damned car, I said!"

"E-eh, fine!" He responded, parking the car near the pedestrian area. "What do you want? To be frank, I'm not going to get out of the car and walk all the way back to the house just because I have this shitty little cold."

"Get out." Mori ordered. "Don't make me repeat myself!" He walked out of the car, opened the driver's door and pulled Motochika out by his hand. "You're so heavy," He mumbled, shoving him head first into the car again, this time on the back seat. "Now be a good dog and sit there."

Motochika tilted his head sideways in an utter confusion of what was happening when Mori sat on the driver's seat and shut the door. He pressed on the gas and the car gradually accelerated. "Oi! Do you have a driver license?"

"No."

"Then why in the world are you driving? Gosh, you're so confusing!"

"But you're sick!" Mori argued back, and that made Motochika gaped. Was Mori… being worried? "I mean, if you keep coughing and blowing your nose like that, god knows what would happen. Maybe we'd get crushed by a truck or some other accidents like that."

"Aww Mori, you're so nice to me!" Motochika jumped on his seat, holding Mori from the back.

"No! Get your hands off me NOW!" He exclaimed, panicking so hard that the car moved in a zigzag motion, until he was forced to stop by a police. "Now see what you've done, pirate? Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Shit, sorry." He grinned without looking sorry at all.

"Good afternoon!" The fat police said as Mori opened the window. "May I see your driving license, uh… ma'am?"

Motochika held his sudden laughter on his throat before he buried his face on the seat, pissing the hell out of Mori. And being called ma'am? What the hell? How dumb was that police? Oh well… Mori thought. He might as well play along.

"W-wah, I'm so sorry, sir! This man over here was trying to kill me! He rounded his hands on my throat, and that was… horrible! I just had to move the car in a weird angle… and luckily you were there to stop the car…"

"Wait. WHAT?" Motochika widened his eye. "No sir! I wasn't trying to kill hi—oh er, her! I swear, it was meant to be a playful hug but she was… don't judge me, Mori! You know I won't kill you! If I do, your parents are gonna get back at me!"

"It's okay, it's okay. I forgive you…" Mori said with a girly tone, somewhat kinky flavor added to it. "Now, sir… I'm sorry to say this but… I really have to go to the hospital quickly! My dad… he's hospitalized and now his condition is horrible…" Mori said, putting his index finger on his lips and pretended to be very, very sorrowful. "I really… have to go!" He looked deep into the police's eyes.

"Ah, ma'am…" He blushed. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Excuse my intrusion! And now, for you, mister." He glared at Motochika. "You better not lay a finger on her."

"Yes, sir…" He mumbled.

"I hope your dad will be well soon, ma'am."

"Thank you, officer." Mori smiled thinly before he slid the window closed and drove off, being followed by Motochika's sudden hysterical laugh.

"You make a _great_ female! That was a fabulous acting! Four thumbs up plus my feet for you, Mocchan!"

"Wait until we get home, pirate. Just you wait."

And once they were home, Mori literally kicked his ass. Hard.

xx

"Mori, where are you going?" Motochika looked at his master, who had his casual clothes on, was putting on some sandals. "Without me too?"

"I'm going to the convenience store nearby. I don't need you to hold my hands there. Go stay on your damned bed and sleep." He said, closing the door before he had the chance to say more. He picked his pace and hurried up to the store, for no reason at all. He still had all day in his hands. Nothing bad could've happened.

On his way he found himself rehearsing his lines for the play inside his head and he was quite surprised by it. Not just surprised; but annoyed. He hated his role in the play but now he didn't mind it. He was doing it like he it was a usual stuff for him.

Still rehearsing, he went into the convenience store to pick up some blank notebooks that he would need to replace his old ones. He could actually ask some of his housekeepers to fetch some from the store. But he had nothing productive in mind that day, so he might as well walk out of the house to get some fresh air.

"Oi, there!" Someone shouted, which Mori suspected, was directed at him. "Hello!" A gang of bikers grinned at him, and automatically his guard was on. "Do you have spare money to throw?"

Mori knew that answering wouldn't do him any good. But he just brought enough money with him to purchase the things he had planned to buy. And he couldn't fight for shit. And there was no one in sight that he could ask for help. And they had bikes; if he tried to run, he was so screwed. The convenience store was five minutes away, and his house was five minutes away, the nearest shop is three minutes away. Basically, there was no way out.

Mori checked if there was something lying on the road that he could use just in case the worst happened, which probably would anyway. All he could see was gravels and useless junks.

One of the guys whistled as he looked at Mori from the toe to the tip of his hair. "Check him out, guys. Wait, do you reckon it's a guy or a chick?"

"We should check him out, ey?" The other one responded, laughing in a weird way, while everyone just nodded in agreement.

Mori kept his posture as calm as possible, to show no fear, and if luck was on his side, they might think that he could fight well, and decide to leave him alone.

But of course it doesn't work like that.

The boss grabbed Mori firmly by his arms and pushed him against the wall. His arm slid on his pants, ready to slide them down.

"Get away from me, you oaf!" Mori grumbled when he felt that the word 'rape' was on his face. He had no other chance to speak before his pants were off on the ground, and the man whistled again.

"Nice ass."

"That's why you shouldn't touch it!" A crush was heard from backwards, and everyone turned to see a one-eyed figure, his sapphire eyes glinted with rage. "That's already reserved for me!" He grinned as he cracked his knuckles and landed a direct blow on one of the underlings' face. He fell on the ground with a sickening thud and blood was on the ground. Three other men charged at him, but he successfully deflected all of their attacks, leaving them falling on top of each other.

The boss widened his eyes; surprised by how fast his underlings got knocked out. Out of fear, he held Mori close to his body and grinned at Motochika, who was apart on a good five metres from him. "You wouldn't dare—"

"Ugh!" Mori bit deep into his arms and he screamed when he saw the blood was dropping. The next second was an utterly hard fist on his stomach that made him saw stars.

"Ah-choo! Damn it… I knew I can't leave my eye off you. One second and you almost got yourself raped." He sneezed as he tried to flex his fingers. "Where's my thank you kiss?"

"Humph," Mori looked away, merely trying to cover his embarrassment. "You are just doing your job. Why should I say thank you?"

"But you gave me an order to stay in the house. I could've, you know. But instead I come and save your ass." He grinned because he knew that he had finally won an argument with his head-strong master. "Well, whatever. Let's go back now."

Halfway through the way back to Mori's house, he called out, "Hey, pirate," and Motochika turned his head. "How old are you?"

"Eh?" He responded at the sudden question. "I'm 26. Why?"

"Just curious," He said coldly, and went silent once again.

Motochika looked forward again and smiled to himself. Was his master trying to break the ice cold silence that had been happening for the last two minutes? To be frank, he really thought that he was being less annoying compared to when they first met, when the brunette just told him off.

"Why are you smiling?" Unaware of Mori who was now walking alongside him, he gasped out in surprise.

"Nothing! I was just thinking of something cute,"

"Something cute?" He tilted his head sideways, silently asking for more contexts.

"Yeah. A really cold kitten that seems to hate me. But I think it has grown accustomed to me by now. And it's very, _very_ cute." He smiled again.

"I never knew you like cute things..." Mori shrugged, didn't know that he was talking about him, and walked ahead of him when the entrance to the house was now in front of him. Motochika followed him slowly inside.

xx

"Wow, these looks so cool!" Motochika exclaimed when he saw the custom costumes that the male drama club had prepared for him. "I wasn't expecting them to be finished this fast, and this good too."

"Glad you like it! We paid the tailors extra money to get it done in two days," one of the guys made a peace gesture with his hand. "Mori, you should see yours too."

But Mori already saw it and he was staring at it like lasers are coming from his eyes, ready to burn the costume into pile of ash. "Do I really have to?" He mumbled as he looked at the white-black-red dress complete with stockings, those big high-heeled shoes that could kill a dog, the silver cross hanging around, X's that held his outer and inner clothes together and dog leashes on the arm part.

"Wear it!" Motochika suddenly appeared behind him. "That'll look so cute on you and I'm not even kidding!"

"I think you should wear yours first, pirate—" He looked back just to see his bodyguard was ready with his purple clothes that made him looks like a total prince. Long collar tucked nicely around, long black leather gloves, set of neatly knotted white clothing on his neck and... wow. Mori just gaped like a dummy before he realised that he was being obvious. "Nice costume. But I bet it'll look better without you in it."

"Yeah? Just wait until you see my other one!"

"Your other one?" He looked at the clothes hanging on the hanger, and oh my. How indecent it was. "No. I don't want to see you in those." He said, turning his back, imagining him in the costume anyway. "How feminine. All purple and pink."

"You wouldn't call this body 'feminine', Mori. I've recovered from my cold after one day of rest, after all." Motochika laughed, boasting in front of his master.

"Let me help you, Motochika." A female figure walked into the room, making all eyes staring at her. "Pink and purple, how very like you. So you haven't changed after all this time." She smiled somehow coldly as he picked the costume from the hanger.

"Hey there, Sayaka! Didn't know you were watching," He grinned. "How do you like this costume?"

"You're asking me?" She chuckled humourlessly. "I certainly think that it is decent, but does not fit your personality. This one will fit you more."

"Mm, I'll try it on now."

"It looks a bit complicated. I'll help you."

"Thanks!"

Mori leered at his bodyguard and the school's coolest girl, Magoichi Saika acting all lovey-dovey in front of him and he couldn't help but feel annoyed. How did they know each other? How come they were so close together?"

"Don't you think Motochika and Magoichi-san make good pairing?" The guys started to whisper among themselves. "They look pretty close too."

Mori mumbled in his head, imagining himself hacking everyone's head off and danced happily on their corpses.

_"Wait! Why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't really care who he plays with. Motonari... get yourself together already! Stop getting all emotional just because of him!" _He slapped both of his cheeks but widened his eyes straightaway when he saw Motochika's bare top. _"That's it. I'm outta here."_

Without any second words, he left the room with a loud bang, leaving everyone staring at each other, trying to see what the problem was.

"Humph," Magoichi smiled. "He's jealous."

"What?" Motochika looked at her, and then at the door, trying to figure out what made his master left in such manner. "I don't know what's happening. Maybe I should go after him."

"Don't forget your clothes." She passed his original tight white shirt, and he put them on to cover his body before he ran off.

"Mooooorrrriiiii! Mori Mori Mori Mori Mori Mooorrriii! Why did you leave without saying anything?" He patted the brunette's shoulder once he spotted him near the windows. "Toilet break?"

Mori brushed Motochika's hand off and acted cool. "Nothing, really. I'm sorry to disturb your moment with your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend? You mean Sayaka?" Motochika laughed and it took him a while to regain his posture. "No, no! She's not! I have no girlfriend, Mori!"

"You don't?"

_Well, I'm gay_. Motochika thought to himself but just smiled as a response.

"I see..." The brunette tucked his hair neatly behind his ear, which was definitely one of Motochika's favourite moments of serving him. He leaned on the window beside him, and smiled at him for a moment, until he looked away with a hint of red on his cheek. "What happened to your left eye?"

"Uh... that..." Motochika answered while fidgeting, clearly not comfortable with the question. "Um well... can I pass at answering it?"

Mori raised one of his eyebrows, cannot toss aside the curiousity his bodyguard now caused. He raised his hand swiftly towards his eyepatch, but before he could reach it, Motochika's hand stopped his. They paused for a while.

"Sorry," He laughed humourlessly. "I think we should get back to the drama room." He said before he went off first.

What kind of reaction was that?

* * *

><p><strong>o<strong> Finally finished this chapter! I hope it's not that bad~ Review and make me feel loved?

**o** Thanks for the nice reviews you dropped for me, Icedragon101! It made me feel very loved ;w;

**o** For information, Motochika's costumes are: his alternate in SBR2 and his usual battle outfit~!

**o** Oh... you guys are against ChikaYasu xDD; *I like them together*. Bear with me, guys! They will be in the fic for... a while... Or it will be too boring if I dismiss them so fast 8D


	6. Slight Changes

"Mori, can you like, express yourself better?" Motochika finally sighed after a futile thirty minutes of Mori saying his lines like a robot. His heart obviously wasn't in the practice. Well, that was kind of expected anyway.

"It's all your fault for being so untalented at acting. I lost my will to practice." He rolled his eye as he put the script on his hand back on the desk, leaving the people in the drama room sighing. They, too, had anticipated this kind of attitude from him.

"Doesn't matter, you two! We still have a lot of time before the actual play. I'm sure you can sort everything out..." Someone said – which was completely ignored by Mori.

"Let's do this again, Mori!" Motochika exclaimed, picking up his script and handed it to his master. "Restart scene five!"

"Only to the endless darkness that I gaze upon, my heart shall be fixed on. None in this Mother Earth, underwater, in the sky or walking on the ground would ever change this mutual opinion." He mumbled, as if it was the usual thing that he says every now and then.

"Why is your heart so full of despair, my Princess? The darkness does not last! The morning sun will banish the shadow... as for blackness will destroy the light. The two will keep chasing each other, and the two must we treasure." Motochika said, which such passion that couldn't even match Mori's even a bit.

"Who might you be, to dare insult the moon? Though the whole day it last not, it will always be there forever. And forever shall I be here, to nail my sight on. What can you, a mere outsider understand?"

"Come on, Mori! You can do way better than that... Though I gotta admit these lines do fit you. And that's why you should be more... expressive!"

Mori tilted his head sideways uninterestedly as he listen to his bodyguard's speech. "Oh... but you don't worth my time... _My sea prince..._"

"My darkness princess! Just get on your shoes and act better, won't you?"

"Eh... are you saying that I'm not good enough?" He asked, still maintaining his usual expression.

"W-Wait I didn't say that. I was just saying—"

"To act better? That my act is lowly?"

"I didn't—" Motochika waved his hands to get Mori to stop mindfucking him. "Did I offend you? I wasn't meaning to, I swear!" He panicked, and Magoichi was sitting in the corner, smiling at how naive he was.

Mori turned his back and huffed. "I think that's enough practice for today. I'll see you later, _sea prince_."

Motochika was left in the room, and he knew that his master was going to do something that he probably wouldn't like very much once they got home.

"Dude, are you in trouble?" Everyone looked at him, understand exactly what was going on even though they hadn't even talked to Mori that much. "Whatever he does, get back here tomorrow in one piece, okay? Shits will go on without you. Especially with that uncooperative master of yours."

"I don't know." Motochika shook his head. "I don't think I'm that screwed... right?"

"M-M-MO-MOH-MOW-MOHRI STOP IT! I-I'M D-DW-DWRIVING!" Motochika screamed with his hands desperately gripping on the steer, trying to keep his composure, even though he knew he was failing so badly in the feeling of Mori touching his bare waist, tickling it like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh... but it's fun..." Mori said with monotone voice. "You do realise people will think weird of this car if you keep zigzagging like that, pirate. And the screen is invisible from outside... What are you going to do?"

"MOHHHRI!"

"Yes?" He said, still running his slim fingers on Motochika's waist. However, he was pushed aback when the car suddenly stopped moving, and the sight of his bodyguard looking at him with the evil smirk, and the sweat trickling down his cheeks, fatigued because of struggles he did. "I'm your master. You wouldn't dare touch me."

"What makes you think that?" Motochika asked, slowly moving to the back seat and gripped Mori's hands firmly before he could escape. "You are my master. But a simple tickle torture wouldn't hurt you, would it?"

"Keep your hands off me... pirate!" He exclaimed when Motochika jumped at him, and a really loud laughter seemed to echo inside the very car, and yep, it was shaking so hard.

When the two finally separated, Mori glared at his bodyguard fiercely, couldn't suppress his flooding eyes and the blush on his face, while the other guy just grinned triumphantly, making a peace gesture with his hand. "I love your expression!"

"Be quiet." He said sternly. "Drive home before I repeat myself."

"Aww ish lil' Mowri angwy?" Motochika smiled, but quickly gain his posture and reached for the steer, pressed the gas and drove off. "You know, you should laugh more! There's more to happiness and love than what you thought. Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Humph, ridiculous," He grumbled as he tidied up his somewhat messy hair. "I can do whatever I want to. This is my life. You have no right to interfere."

Motochika chuckled at the expected reaction. "Well, true that it's your life. But Mori, you need to blend in sometimes. You need others to survive." He said, still paying attention at the road. "You have sweet smile, and it really is a waste if you keep it to yourself."

"Love is weakness," He snorted. "Other people are obstacles. I do better with myself."

The silver-haired male shook his head as he sighed. "So thick-headed... What good is isolating yourself? Smart, cute, good at sport... I'm sure you'd do fine in society."

Mori crossed his arms and looked out of the windows. For some reason, he lost the will to argue back with his bodyguard, because he knew that some of what he said was right. He had no intention to destroy the fortress in his heart that he had built for over a decade.

Motochika smiled when he saw his master's contemplative expression through the rear-view mirror. So he had _finally_ knocked some sense into that rock-hard brain. Although yeah, he could see that Mori was gradually softening, warming up to him, day by day; and that was good!

"Why are you always so cheerful?" Mori mumbled, and Motochika stopped a bit, didn't know what to say. "Aren't you tired of me?"

"Tired of you?" He laughed like it was the silliest sentence in the whole world. "To be frank, sometimes I am. But hey, what good is there to keep such feeling in your heart? I don't want this whole month to be... like a really long one. I want it to be a nice and straight one. Especially for you," He paused. "I want you to know that I don't want to only be here as your bodyguard. But as someone you can talk to. It seems to me like you've been through some hard times."

Mori looked at his bodyguard's back in surprise. But a second later, changed his expression into a normal, cold one. "Even if I do tell you, what would you comprehend? You know nothing of my world. We're too different." He whispered, and got off the car as they were already on their destination.

Motochika shook his head when he saw his master left, but he was smiling gently as he did so. Because he knew that he had hit the soft spot there.

Slowly stepping forward, he was drawn into the great smell from nowhere; his nose was sniffing unconsciously, gathering every aroma that he could find. It really didn't happen a lot, that he was getting pulled into the smell of delicacy.

"Yo, Mori. Just in time for dinner?" Motochika turned his back to face his master who was staring at him, soulless.

"W-what are you doing in those apron...?" He asked hesitantly, clearly surprised.

"Don't wanna get messy, of course. Hirotsuna and Haruhisa showed me a couple of tricks to cook. I'm pretty sure it won't taste that bad." He beamed at the two guys beside him who were looking into the pan, and then they gave thumbs up. "Got the approval. No poison inside, Mori." He laughed.

Mori shook his head, totally speechless at the masculine yet... feminine figure in front of him. "I really don't get you."

"Lookie, it's all done!" Motochika said cheerfully as he poured the food he had been cooking to an expensive-looking glass plate. "Motochika's special fried rice! Eat up! I'll bring it to the table!" He smiled, walking quickly to the dining room, couldn't wait to get his master to taste it.

Looking at how lively he is, Mori lost the intention to refuse and bully him. In the contrary, he followed him into the dining room and sat on the opened chair, looking intently at the food served, and then at the one who made it. He was sitting next to him, smiling with his eyes closed, head rested on both of his hands, just like a big puppy wagging its tail.

Hesitantly, he scooped a half-spoonful of rice and put it into his mouth, then chewed on it nervously with Motochika staring intently at him. "Eh, it's edible." He mumbled.

"YA-HOO!" He fist-pumped, making Mori almost jumped in shock. "So I can finally make something that is edible! Thanks for trying the special Motochika fried rice!"

"Am I the guinea pig?"

"Nope, no." He chuckled. "Hirotsuna is. First attempt, he blacked out. I still don't get why."

"Humph," Mori looked at the food again, eating another spoonful of it as they spent the time in awkward silence.

Then suddenly, Motochika's phone rang so loudly that both of their hearts skipped a beat. "Yeah, Ieyasu! Sorry, haven't got the chance to gawk at you today. Anyway, has Mittsun been bullying you again at work today? Screaming your name so fuckin' loud?"

_"All the usual stuffs..."_

"Ahahahah!" He laughed. "Gee, that guy has problem! But hey, he's not that bad person, actually. 'Cuz I once talked to him. Even though he tried to push me away, calling me filthy and all, we ended up making a nice conversation."

_"Well, I never got the chance to strike a normal conversation with me. He still had it in for me— Anyway, Motochika... when will you come around to my house again? It's been over a week."_

"Ooh Ieyasu... I'd watch your tongue if I were you... You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He laughed again, continuing the conversation, wasn't aware that he was being watched.

_"So cheerful..." _Mori thought. _"How can anyone be so positive about their world? So gentle to others, trusting, yet does not have their back exposed?" _He wondered as he looked at his bodyguard's moving lips, which constantly moved. At the point when he licked them, trying to moisten them, Mori blushed and looked away, continue eating the special-Motochika-fried-rice.

"Okay then, Yasu! See ya tomorrow! Love you," He laughed, making his master almost spat the food in his mouth in surprise. "Why so surprised, Mori? I love everyone. Even you. Well, a bit." Mori shook his head while wiping his lips with a tissue paper from the middle of the desk and coughed into his palm, trying to regain his cool. "Glad you're eating the food I made for you. How loved I feel now." He laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

Mori's expression stiffened and he looked away, the cutleries he was holding were gripped tighter by his hands. "How can you be so effervescent in every single second of your lifetime? It pisses me off!"

"Woah woah, ever what?"

"Effer-ves-cent. Energetic."

"Oh, please, Mori! Don't throw such obnoxious language at me."

"Obnoxious?" He glared at him with a pair of deadly eyes.

"Eh, doesn't that mean 'weird'?"

"It means execrable. Abhorred." He said, amused by the puzzled reaction made by the older guy, as if he was talking in another language. "Awful."

"Oh... that I know," Motochika chuckled. "Refrain yourself from using your majestic vocabulary at me next time, okay? My brain can't handle them all."

Couldn't resist the fun he had teasing him, Mori smiled and let out a soft laugh, but not looking straight at him. Motochika's eye widened as he saw the sight in front of him. The expression that he hadn't seen Mori did before, and he thought the apocalypse is coming. But a split second later, he laughed along with him. His original reaction would be 'you're so cute!' but, he knew that Mori's old face would return, and scowls he would receive.

When their soft laughter ceased, the brunette looked at the silver-haired male rather hesitantly and shyly. Motochika said nothing however, he knew that his master had something he wanted to say, instead of encouraging him, he just waited there. "I... think I'm going to bed now." Mori whispered as he got on his feet.

"Hey, don't you have anything else to say?" Motochika asked, still remained sitting down, looking at his master's back.

"W-what are you talking about? No. None at all."

"Alright then..." He chuckled, clearly knew that he was bluffing. "Good night, Motonari." He smiled although he fully realised that it wouldn't be seen. When Mori was out of the sight, he smiled to himself. "What would you be like had you received sufficient attention as a kid?"

Inside, Motochika vowed that he would change his master's attitude.

* * *

><p>Eh... no I don't know what I'm typing. It's like I just hit random keys without using my brain... what's going on again? .W.<p>

This fanfic is going so weird out of the plot ;U; but I would appreciate some nice feedback and suggestions~


	7. Realisation

Fucking parade. Those are the words that might be fitting to be used in this current situation happening in the drama room. With the windows opened in the fifth storey of the building, every single living thing on the field could probably hear the loudness emitted.

The room was decorated purple, complete with ribbon, balloons, cakes and confetti on the floor. Cylindrical party hat was on a certain male's head, who was laughing delightfully, lips tainted with cake. Everyone, too, seemed to be excited.

"Can't believe you guys know when my birthday is!" He laughed again as confetti popped beside him with a deafening noise. "Thank you so so so very much, y'all! Though I'd love to know who told you this."

"We have our source, Motochika." Hanbei smiled ever so sweetly, with the lavender lip gloss that never seemed to leave his lips.

"FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" A loud shouting noise echoed from the hallway. "I almost break a bone!" A brunette shouted, banging the door so hard that everyone thought it might break in two. "Happy birthday, bro! Look at all the shits I had to go through in order to say those simple words. My phone just wouldn't work. All those malfunctioned traffic light as well as my shitty watch which lied to me, and the fact that I almost tripped over a stray skateboard on the way here."

"Hey, if it's not the Dragon! How in the world do you know where I am?"

"Kojuuro who was told by Ieyasu who was told by Magoichi who was told by Tenkai told me. Don't tell him I skipped uni again." He grinned as they bro-fisted.

"Masamune, you don't have to run, you know," Ieyasu walked into the room, closing the door gently. "Happy birthday, Motochika," He threw a sweet smile, and Motochika walked towards him. They hugged.

"Thanks a bunch," He smiled, whispering into his ears, making him blush. Ieyasu laughed as he ruffled his lover's hair caringly.

"Look, there's cake on your lips," The brunette chuckled, cleaning the leftovers with his finger, leaving everyone to stare at them intently.

"You guys look like a new couple in spring," Masamune cut. "Thanks for the free show." He laughed, showing the picture on his phone.

"Fuck you, _Ryuu_!" Motochika growled, "Delete it now!"

"Oh pfft, make me," He laughed as he jumped on nearest table and threw the smallest piece of cake at Motochika. It splat good on his hair. "Ri…ght on target."

"Calm down, Chika!" Ieyasu couldn't help laughing along with Masamune as he held Motochika's arms to prevent him to run over and knock all the tables down, or to get a table and throw it to the Dragon's head.

From the background, Mori looked at the sight blankly, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. When he saw all the props in the room, he realised that it was his bodyguard's birthday and he didn't even know. "So, did I miss anything important, pirate?" He crossed his arms as he looked at the angered man. His expression soon changed into a rather happy one.

"Nothing much! Just me about to stuff my arm into that guy's ass," He beamed towards his master. "Yasu, let me go! I need to do this! You don't want him to blackmail us, do you? I can totally see that coming!"

"Come on now, Motochika. Cool your head." Ieyasu smiled soothingly as he always does, but it changed when a piece of cake landed between his eyes. He released his grip on Motochika, attempting to clean his face, but it resulted in a further tension between the two one-eyed's.

"Bring it on, bastard!"

"Come and get it, bitch!"

"… Idiot," Mori mumbled to himself when he saw the spark in his bodyguard's eye; the spark that he never produced when he was talking with him. Was he having fun? "I know I'm not an amusing person to be around with… I can just shut myself down from the society… But I want to be recognised by you, damn it." The brunette whispered as if Motochika could hear him in such distance, in the middle of the heavy ruckus. "What am I even blabbering to myself about? Such trivial matter,"

Mori turned his back and quietly closed the door, not wanting to be noticed that he had taken his leave. "What is this feeling…" Mori clutched his chest, where a thousand of feelings seemed to be sloshing around, driving him mad because he couldn't figure out what was happening. "_Maybe I'm just confused, that's all. Yeah, he is the first one to put up with all of me, after all. Never before I met someone as stupid as that…" _He thought to himself, looking out of the window to feel the gentle afternoon breeze.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you see Mori anywhere?" Motochika tried asking around, but none seemed to have seen his master in the past thirty minutes. Not that there were many people left in the school anyway. "Where could that brat be? He was there a sec ago and he just disappeared like a ghost."<p>

Ieyasu glanced at his lover, didn't actually have anything good to calm him down.

"I'd totally give him a whole lot of scolding once I find him. Not only good at pissing me off, he's also good at making me worry."

"Motochika," Ieyasu called, but was ignored by the other guy. He kept walking ahead of him until he had to run and gripped tightly on his hand. "Motochika!"

"U-uh, yeah?" Motochika finally noticed that he was being called. "Sorry, I was… haha…" He laughed somewhat humourlessly, trying to calm himself down although he was failing so badly.

"Your concern towards him is that great, huh?" The spiky-haired male smiled. "You don't seem like the Motochika I know. The one who always take it easy and let everything go… the rant you spill all day about him… could you possibly—"

Motochika let out a deep sigh, cutting Ieyasu off. "Please tell me you're not thinking that I'm in love with him. You know me, Ieyasu. He's not my type." The other male said nothing and he looked away. The smile was still on his face but it somehow seemed sombre. Motochika raised both of his hands and placed them on his lover's cheeks. "Hey?"

"It's because I know you too well, Motochika. I know you too well to realise that you don't dislike him any longer. You don't get easily worried."

"Hey, hey!" He softly slapped Ieyasu, just enough to make him look at him into his eye. "Come on, now. Don't pout like a little kid, okay? He's my master, and I know he's helpless at defending himself. Of course I'd be worried." He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Ieyasu."

"Huh… if you say so," He sighed.

"You trust me riiiii…ght?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now, that's the Ieyasu I know!" Motochika pressed Ieyasu's cheeks gently. "Now I'm going to go and look for him. Go home, mmkay?"

"I was pretty stupid to think so far ahead, eh, Motochika?" He laughed. "Okay then, see you around."

Motochika watched his lover turned his back and walked away, and then he realised that he still had work to do: finding Mori. So instead of standing still pointlessly, he decided to go round the school once more."Che, troublesome brat! I should've asked for his number! That'll make it way easy to spot each other."

* * *

><p>"Mori?" Ieyasu widened both of his hazel eyes due to the slim figure standing in front of him. "Motochika's been looking everywhere for you. I'll call him now and tell him that you're here, okay?"<p>

"No need to," Mori said stiffly, making an extreme eye contact to show how serious he was. "I don't want to see him anyway. Now if you'd be so kind to keep your nose out of other people's business," He scoffed in disturbance, slowly walking away nonchalantly, kicking gravels as he dragged his weight on the rough asphalt.

"He's worried half to death about you, you know." Ieyasu called, making Mori ceased walking altogether. "Show him some respect, would you? He is still your elder, no matter how childish he is."

"Would you be quiet about what society thinks? Do you think I give a damn?" Mori retorted, without even turning his back to speak face-to-face with the other brunette. "It's all clichéd. Being respectful to your elder, or something like that. I don't care what society thinks about me. I'm just being myself."

"Aren't you grateful you have someone like him to care? Looking at your attitude, your parents had done a horrible job at teaching you basic manner, and it would be such a miracle for you to even have a friend." Ieyasu snapped at Mori's cold sentence, but it didn't seem like he was upset. He was just trying to fix that problem he had.

"Who gives a damn about parents," He sighed as if the conversation had been going for hours, and he'd do anything to get out of it. "And who cares about what that lowly babysitter thinks about me,"

Ieyasu was clearly taken aback by the frank response he received. "Haha, now I see why he doesn't seem to have any nice opinion of you. Like it or not, I'm calling him. He doesn't need to waste more of his time to search for someone like you."

"Do what you like," Mori grunted, then left.

* * *

><p>"You made me worry sick, damn it! Good thing Ieyasu called me. What was in your head, running like that without telling me?"<p>

"Be quiet, you're so loud."

"You don't say that to me! You're oughtta say 'I'm sorry, Motochika' for causing such panic. I know you can't fight for shit, so damn it! If you know how to fight, I'd be okay with you going off by yourself…"

"Why are you scolding me? It's all your fault I had to do that."

"My fault?" Motochika paused before he put his hand on his forehead, sighing. "Look, Mori. I think we need to exchange cell numbers. I need to be sure where you are every time; that'd put me at ease."

"No."

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm going to do anything weird, or call you when I'm right beside you. I promise I'll delete it as soon as my job ends." Holding out his phone, he was ready to type in his master's number. "So?"

"I told you, no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Mori took a deep breath and a slight tint of red flitted across his cheeks. "I don't have a cell, alright? Even if I do, what am I going to use it for?"

Motochika realised that he had made the brunette felt embarrassed; of course he wouldn't need a cell phone… he claimed that he was fine by not having friends. The point of a phone is to call and text, anyway. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think that…"

"Is it because I'm a child from a rich family who you think will have everything?"

"Well, n-no."

"Good. Because I don't even have any information of your birth date." Mori spat rudely, but unexpectedly. "Everyone else knows it, but me? No."

"Huh, what good is knowing my birthday? It's just another day. Nothing important. I'm sure you have other things to take care of, right? Even if I tell you, you wouldn't care, anyway." The silver-haired male shrugged.

"Jumping straight into conclusion," Mori mumbled, but of course couldn't be heard by Motochika who was already used to hearing loud screeching noises. "Well, I will go and have a shower now." He said coldly, like the Mori he was before he met his current headache, also known as his bodyguard. "Happy birthday."

Motochika watched his master walked away rather quickly and he grinned, didn't expect him to actually say that. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Ieyasu hung his head on the back of the chair, recalling about the past encountering and conversation with Mori. He wasn't sure why he acted so rudely… he usually kept his emotion under control and just laughed everyone's teasing off. Whenever he talked with someone who is cold to their surroundings, he tended to explain about how wonderful it would be if they attempted to blend in. But with that guy… it was different. He could feel the cold gaze drilling into him as if he hated him so much.<p>

No. Even if he was hated, Ieyasu still wouldn't talk back so brashly like that. He didn't even insult Mitsunari's manners. So how did he lose his cool? He didn't like hurting other people's feelings…

Is it because of Motochika?

Motochika seemed so worried about him. And he had never seen him being that anxious before. Is it really because of the fact that Mori can't fight? Somehow, Ieyasu thought that Motochika was slowly being drawn in by the devil, slowly being chained and dragged away from him. There are only three traits that Motochika had ever shown him: chilled, work mode and violent. But worried? No. He wouldn't go to that extent of worrying when it comes to his job.

He didn't like the concept of his thought… he wasn't fond on the conclusion he was coming to. The fact that Motochika was gradually losing interest in him. He liked Motochika and…

_Hold on there, Ieyasu. Do you _really_ like him in that way…?_

It was true that Ieyasu cared deeply for Motochika, he was fond of him and he worried about him constantly. But he himself wasn't sure if… he liked him romantically or it was just a platonic love. Maybe he was just convincing himself that their feelings are… true.

What is the word he was looking for? Ah, yes. Jealousy. He was jealous of Mori. That must be why he got so snappy at him. He felt that it was no use continuing the relationship he and Motochika had. It was slowly crumbling and he couldn't do anything about it. Better to finish it quick rather than let it consume his mind all day, not letting him to think straight.

_But how do I say this to Motochika without stirring the situation?_

* * *

><p>"Mori! What's taking you so long?" Motochika popped his head out of the raven jaguar's sliding window when he saw the brunette came out of the mansion, approaching the car. "So unlike you to be late like that. If I don't speed up, we're going to be late!"<p>

Mori calmly smacked the door closed and sat quietly in the back seat, fiddling with his blazer's buttons—uneasily glancing at his bag once in a while, as if he was protecting an important document that no one was allowed to see.

But he really is keeping his dignity and pride inside that bag. The reason why he was late is because he was busy trying to wrap paper around… his bodyguard's birthday present. It didn't come out good, since his hands were not made for creative subjects, and he didn't know why he put so much effort into it either. Not that he would disappoint anyone.

And even at that moment, he was still wondering whether to give him that present or chuck it on the way to the class. His mind was a jumbling mess at that moment, very unusual. He didn't even realise that he had arrived in the school, and that Motochika had even opened the door for him.

"Ah, uh," He stuttered, looked shocked for a moment before he proceeded to get out of the car and leave, while some other students smiled at the silver-haired male, waving at him and had a chat although the bell was about to ring.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon and Motochika had nothing to do all day, so he hung out on the coffee shop, playing on his phone since there was free Wi-Fi connection there. When it was almost time for Mori to finish his school, he stood up from his seat and stretched his back from two hours of sitting down. He almost died out of boredom.<p>

Walking slowly as he looked at his surrounding, Motochika sighed and turned at the first traffic lights, crossing the road when the pedestrian light turned green.

"Motochika," A familiar voice called him and a hand tapped him by the shoulder, and he automatically turned his head to see a familiar brunette.

"Wassup!" Motochika did a salute with two of his fingers and grinned playfully like he always does. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you're free? I almost died out of boredom back then. You're a bit late now, though."

Ieyasu smiled back at him, although he didn't say anything. He had resolved to settle everything right then before it got overwhelmingly heavy for him to act. "Motochika, we might need to talk. But, um, can you no disrupt me before I finished talking?" He questioned, understood clearly that Motochika wasn't a really good listener. He would interrupt if he objected to something.

"Something serious?" He tilted his head sideways. "But okay, then. I won't say anything before you finish."

Ieyasu's smile slowly faded away, and he started to fidget on the ground he was standing on. "You see… it's about yesterday. I've been thinking about it and I came to a simple conclusion that we are not meant to be involved in a romantic relationship."

"Ie—"

"Shush!" He held his index finger up in attempt to shut Motochika up. The man bitterly obeyed. "From the beginning, I wasn't quite certain whether I was feeling the feeling of romantic love or… just simple and plain brotherly love for you. You see, you are the only one who understands my views so far. I found myself attached to you," He paused for a moment. "Look, Motochika. I want to make this simple but I don't mean any offense to you. You've been a great lover, but I think we're better off as friends."

"No—"

"Shush!" Once again, Ieyasu held his finger up. "It won't change anything between us, okay? We're going to forget about today, and hopefully it won't be awkward for both of us. I love you, Motochika. I really do care for you from the depth of my heart. But… I don't think we are meant to be together. Not in this way. I hope you under—"

"No!" Motochika exclaimed, his face red. "Why are you saying this?" He stared at Ieyasu's deep hazel eyes, and Ieyasu stared back at Motochika's sapphire eye. "Damn it, Ieyasu!" He snapped, gripping his shoulders firmly and smacked him onto the wall, shoving his tongue into his mouth, forcefully kissing him.

Ieyasu moaned, trying to break free from his grip, but hey, he couldn't match the strength of a professional bodyguard. Motochika knew that Ieyasu wasn't as strong as him in term of power. They might be equal in fighting skill, but not strength. Motochika knew which part he had to hold in order to disable one's movement.

"Oh," Someone's soft voice was heard and Motochika looked to the side to find his master staring at both men in front of him in an utter surprise. He lost his words.

And then he left.

Ieyasu took Motochika's moment of powerlessness to struggle and punched him across his face. "You are so selfish, Motochika."

With that, he fleed, leaving Motochika alone in the lonesome alley.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update! But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ thank you for the reviews. I do appreciate it :D<p> 


	8. Everything at Loss

Wow! You can put art on fanfics! I'm gonna draw something for this when I have the chance, I guess~

* * *

><p>Motochika screamed in his room in desperation, throwing his phone on the ground until it made shattering noise and the screen cracked, and the battery came off. Not enough, he put his hands on the desk, where some of his possessions were placed on, and he threw them to the floor, muttering swear words under his breath.<p>

He then smashed his whole weight onto the bed, placing both of his hands on his face, gritting his teeth in fury. He didn't know what happened to Ieyasu that he decided that breaking up with him is such a good idea.

_"Mori!" _He snapped. Yes, yes… he remembered Ieyasu called him, informing that he had found Mori. That bastard must've said something which enflame Ieyasu to act so dumbly like he did earlier. With his resolve to pry from that brat firmed, he stomped out of his room and practically smashed open his master's room.

"What?" He asked, puzzled by his bodyguard's expression which was obviously directed towards him, unless there was someone he didn't know in the room. "Why are you looki—"

"You… little!" Motochika couldn't think straight enough to come up with a proper name rude enough to call his master with. "What did you say to Ieyasu, bastard, what?" He exclaimed, grabbing his collars in anger. "What did you say to him that he decided to break up with me? TELL ME!"

"I—" Mori choked, trying to get in some oxygen. "I didn't say anything!"

"Then WHY?" Once again, Motochika screamed, shaking Mori's weightless body roughly. "I know you don't like me, but it doesn't mean you can mess with my personal life! Ieyasu… Ieyasu… he was one of my dearest friends! Losing him would mean a chunk of my heart torn out of me." He widened his only eye, teeth clearly visible due too much shouting involved.

"Pirate…" The brunette shut his eyes, almost fainted caused of lack of air coming into his lungs. "S…top… Release m-me!" He commanded; although he was half understand that Motochika wouldn't hear anything out. "It wasn't me… I don't even know you… two are going out…"

Gathering all the senses he had left, he threw Mori to the bed and covered his face with his right hand, laughing like a maniac. "Haha… why am I even talking to you? You wouldn't understand anyway. You don't have anyone to talk to; you have never had any pal like Ieyasu. You have never even had a friend. You're just a lonesome brat who loves misery granted in everyone's lives. I don't even know why I tried so hard to be closer to you when I know clearly that you don't want me here. You don't need me, right? And you know you won't be able to push me away because I'm such a persistent dick. That's why you chose to mentally kill me? By snatching away one of the most precious people in my life, in hope I would resign from the job? I can't believe you…" He paused. "You… machine." Motochika continued. "I can't believe how someone like you could exist in this world."

Motochika would've said more, had he not heard the sudden sniffles from in front of him. He put his hand away from his face to see tears streaming down his master's cheeks. His face was red in maybe anger, or embarrassment. Then he realised he had went too far.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I was… consumed," He started, although he noticed he was far too late for that. Mori is tough. Mori does not let anyone to see his expression. By crying in front of him, he had gone over the red line. "I'm really sorry, Mori."

"_It's true that I will never have a friend or even someone to acknowledge my existence. Not even my parents recognise me as an individual._" Mori thought to himself, tried to wipe the tears coming down. "_I… I thought you would be the first… to acknowledge me. You told me I'm beautiful. You told me I would do fine in society. You told me I'm… I'm…" _He stopped, sobbing even heavier than before, leaving Motochika confused of what to do. "Why would I try to destroy you? I might be jealous of you—able to socialise, able to show kindness without having your back exposed… but never once, I'm telling you, never once I thought of tainting your life. I- I _did _wanted you away from me but… uh."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…" Motochika frantically said, trying to toss away the feeling of guilt. "If it wasn't you then—"

"Leave," He said between the sobs, pointing at the door. Without arguing back, Motochika thought it was best to leave before the matter got heavier. He would try and settle it the day after, when both of them calmed down. So, he took a step away from his master and closed the door once he got outside.

"The hell's wrong with me?" Motochika gritted his teeth as he breath deep, trying to regain his composure. "Life's not ending, Motochika. Don't lose yourself. Do your job," Although he tried to reassure himself that everything was going to be fine, he still couldn't come up for a reason for Ieyasu's abrupt decision. _"I think it will be best if I stay away from Ieyasu for the moment. I don't think I'll be able to act normally with him around."_

* * *

><p>The trip to the school was agonisingly quiet. Motochika would talk if only Mori's face was not that sour. He hadn't once looked at him in the eye, and not even once he threw an insult at him. It was unnerving.<p>

He would glance at the rear-view mirror once in a while to see not much progress was being developed in their sore relationship. Weighing the reaction possibilities once he spoke a word, he decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to try and make up just yet… But leaving things undone like this wasn't a great thing to do. Motochika somehow thought that Mori would be the type to hold a grudge.

Whatever.

"Sorry," He mumbled rather loudly. "Wasn't thinking straight yesterday. Y'know, Ieyasu means a lot to me, and to have him pushed me away like that got me all worked up. When I'm angry, I tend to just shout at everyone. Real sorry."

Mori didn't say a thing and he kept his eyes away from his bodyguard. He wasn't planning to talk to him, and now, he still had that plan in mind. If yesterday he thought he would finally be able to open up to him, now it was all gone. Gone with the wind. Washed away by the current. Thrown down the canyon.

"Truth is me and Ieyasu had been going out for a while. It went fine, you see? I couldn't help but feeling suspicious of you. 'Cuz you know how you talked to him for a bit and then… it happened. But of course, it wouldn't be you. I was just… totally outta my mind yesterday and stuffs." Motochika continued, already been anticipating Mori's quietness. "Mori? You listenin'?" He looked at the rear-view mirror and saw that his master wasn't looking. He continued anyway. "We've been so close. And losing him is like… losing something dear to you. Now I don't think we'd be able to act normally anymore. So I snapped yesterday because I knew the consequence of my brash action yesterday. Forgive me?"

Mori sighed and he set his eyes out of the window, completely ignoring Motochika. He just knew things would end up wrong like that when he let feelings into his heart. _"This taught me not to allow anything in anymore." _He whispered inside. He was fine by himself before that stupid pirate came, all good inside his own fortress he built. There was no one to hurt him or to tell him wrong. Not even his parents. He thought he was the one to finally come to rescue him from the gaol he had constructed but in reality, everything seemed to go wrong. It was the false choice to make, and he wasn't going to fall into the same mistake twice.

Motochika pressed on the brake and the car gradually slowed down. Mori did one last puff from his thin lips and he was out of the car before his bodyguard could say anymore.

"Great job, Motochika. You blew your effort. I bet he despises you now." Motochika smacked the steering wheel in frustration. "Oh God, somehow I just managed to hurt him, of all people, as well as losing Ieyasu at the same time. What have I done wrong?" He put his head to the steer, fighting back the urge to jelly up and cry.

_A man doesn't cry…_

He bit his lips. Everything went back before his eyes in his moment of contemplation. Ieyasu had been so precious to him, and he loved him. For everything to end like that struck his heart so greatly he snapped at the last person he wanted to get angry at. He tried so hard to find where he had gone wrong, but he couldn't find anything worth considering… For Ieyasu to have such doubt in his heart about their relationship, someone must've planted it in his head. He knew no one was capable to do such thing but Mori.

"AAARGH!" He screamed. "Why must I be so STUPID?" He groaned, eyes nearing tears. "Pluck yourself together, Motochika. Don't fall because of this. You've still got a chance to calm yourself down before you confront Ieyasu about this. I can do it."

Mori wasn't really that far away. To tell the truth, he was reluctant to leave that stupid pirate alone although his brain was telling him otherwise. He walked slowly, looking back to see how his bodyguard seemed all depressed, kissing the steering wheel like that. "Let's go, Mori." He whispered to himself. "Don't give any pity for him. He hurt you." The brunette took a deep breath and scuttled away.

* * *

><p>Ieyasu stared at his fist contemplatively, wondering if he had chosen the right option to punch Motochika yesterday. He didn't want to stir the man's emotion, because he could be really dangerous to be with once the switch was flicked. If Mori was hurt, then he knew who to blame. He shouldn't have acted so recklessly… but with Motochika's lips on his, he was paralysed. He knew he was going to fail at getting the point across, and even if he said sorry and went back to their relationship, things wouldn't be the same…<p>

He clenched his scarred right hand firmly, recalling how it had made contact with Motochika's cheeks. He didn't want to do it. Maybe he should go and apologise… but Motochika might not want to see him just yet. He was conflicted. If he allowed some time, it might already be too late... what if he hates him now? What would he do then? He really cherished Motochika, and frankly didn't want to hurt him in any form. But it was inevitable. He brought it upon himself.

For the thousandth time that day, Ieyasu sighed in defeat. He couldn't make up his mind whether to call his ex-lover or just stay his ground until Motochika acted first. The brunette put both of his hands to mess his own hair in confusion. "Gggh!" He groaned. If he hadn't been so selfish, things wouldn't be so complicated now. It was impossible to turn back now. Things just would be different, and he wouldn't have the option to go back. He didn't want to hurt Motochika's feelings, and he clearly knew that he already did. In a great amount. They went from being a lover into two very frustrated people. A break up seemed like it shook him enough, and when a punch was added on top, their relationship went downhill like a tennis ball sliding down a slope.

He was just helpless. He didn't know what to do. He was utterly lost.

He had mentally harmed one of his closest friends and there were no turning back. All he had to do was to confront the situation and wait for the outcome.

But not only helpless, he was also gutless. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to look at Motochika in the eye without flinching.

* * *

><p>The drama practice session went impossibly awkward that day. Motochika was quiet, although he did what he was asked to. But the lack of screams and snarls from him set the other kids nerves on the edge. Everyone knew something was going on between both Mori and Motochika, but none dared to ask what.<p>

Both men seemed distant.

Before that day, they were fine… at least there was Motochika's friendly aura cancelling out Mori's negative one. But now, both were just like the same charge of magnet that rejected each other. The show's just three weeks away, and it can't go on if the situation remained the same.

"Motochika," Saica called out. When he looked up to meet her eyes, she flicked her index finger onto his forehead.

"Ow! What's that for?" He complained.

"You can't settle a problem if you don't talk about it to that person. Man up. Chin's up. Go to him and apologise."

"Why're you telling me to apologise?" He asked curiously, although he really should be apologising to his master.

"Motochika… you are the hot-headed one here, the only one capable of causing problems. I know you. Now go and say sorry."

"No need to," Mori cut in. "I don't need his rubbish." He sharply commented. "I'm taking my leave." The brunette got up from his seat in the other end and walked out of the door, gently closing it behind him.

"It's not as simple as you thought, Sayaka. I know I've done the unforgivable, and now I can do nothing to mend his feelings again. He would never open up to me anymore, and that's it." He admitted, casting his eyes down to the floor. "In the end, my effort goes to waste. Originally, I wanted to break his rock-hard heart. I knew I was already layers inside just a few days ago but… I've completely ruined it."

The female didn't even have to hear the detail about what happened, and she already knew that a huge fight was going on between the two. Motochika must've snapped at him for some reason. But since he wasn't the type to do so without a cause, he must've suspected Mori as the result to something bad that occurred. Nothing much can really make him so angry that he lost his cool unless it was something to do with his friends, or people's lives.

Or maybe his lover.

She knew that Motochika treasured Ieyasu so much. For certain, it had to do something with that. "Did you talk to him?" Saica questioned, and Motochika gave her a blank look. "Did you ask Ieyasu whether or not Mori had something to do with it?"

"How do you know…"

"Ask him. It'd give you some sense of reassurance if he said that it was his own decision. You might also be able to put together your shattered relationship, and try to start again from A. If he was really the cause of whatever had happened—which was most likely him deciding to break up with you—then, you have a good reason to go straight the road, not continuing your attempt at apologising."

"Sayaka…" Motochika's voice shook. "You're right." He sighed. "I should go to him and have a proper talk. He punched me yesterday, you see? He was that angry at me." He rubbed his sore cheek. "But you've got a point. I don't want to make the wrong decision. I've got a feeling that Mori's telling the truth that he didn't have anything to do with it. But some confirmation would be nice, yeah." He swallowed. "Thanks so much."

"No worries," She smiled thinly. "Now go. A second thrown is a second wasted worrying."

"You're right. I'm going now! Thanks again!" He literally jumped from his seat and rushed out of the room to find Mori. He wanted to bring him along to talk to Ieyasu face-to-face, so he could make sure no one was playing the fox.

* * *

><p>Doesn't mean to be cliched but review gives me motivation to update faster. Reviews mean people are reading my fanfiction, and since I no longer ship ChikaNari, I really need motivation to finish this.<p> 


	9. Disarray

Aaahh! Thank you for your kind reviews! I actually got this chapter together :D

Cassie: Ahaha, nope! To tell the truth, IeMitsu is one of my blacklisted pairing XD I'm actually into Motochika/Ieyasu, ironically...

* * *

><p>"Get your hands off me!" Mori complained, doing his best to make his bodyguard release his tight-ass grip although he knew he wouldn't be able to. Firstly, he was too persistent to be pushed away. Second, he was far more powerful than him and it wasn't actually an option. "Pirate, I mean it!"<p>

"No! I wanna settle this matter once and for all. I'm taking you to my confrontation with Ieyasu to make sure no one's lying to me. You're not gonna change my mind!" Motochika exclaimed, tired of how Mori tried to struggle. "Come on. Let's finish this stupid matter once and for all."

The brunette groaned in displeasure of being forced into something he knew was a waste of time. Instead of doing that, that stupid pirate should have more faith in him. But again, trusting him was a gravely wrong mistake to make, so he really couldn't blame anyone in this case… In the end, Mori was quiet and allowed his bodyguard to drag him into the car and drove away into somewhere he didn't know. No use continuing an unfavourable fight.

Motochika controlled the expensive car throughout the journey, focusing on the road so that he wouldn't miss a roundabout or something important like that. He also paid full attention on the speed limit and restrictions. When a good few minutes were spent, he broke the silence. "Not that I don't trust you or anything. Mori, I also want you to see me talking to him to repair our broken relationship. If you ever change your mind about your view to the world… you might want to copy a few things, I s'pose."

Mori sneered at Motochika's lame remark and continued looking at the blurred road instead.

"I want you to see how you can mend things even if they are utterly broken. I want you to see you can reverse things although it seems impossible. Mori, I want you to open your eyes. You can't depend on yourself forever. Sooner or later, you'll need people to help you. You wouldn't expect a straight road like a trip on the park. There would always be a complication to your story, and you have to solve it whether you like it or not." He sighed. In his years of career experience, it was the first time he had to say such 'wise' things like that. He wasn't the type to boss around in people's life but… Mori… he felt sorry for him. He wanted him to open his eyes and see the world from an entirely different point of view.

The raven car skidded on top of the gravels when Motochika realised he almost went past his stop, which was the office where Ieyasu works at. He went on reverse for a few seconds before proceeding to drive into the parking area, smiling at the guard who knew him well.

The silver-haired male got out of the car, slamming the front door roughly, then he walked and opened the door to reveal an unamused Mori who had his arms crossed, looking away from his bodyguard. "'S go!" He exclaimed, pulling his master firmly by the hand and dragged him along to the receptionist on the front desk. "'Sup! Can I see Ieyasu? Urgent."

The female receptionist obviously knew who Motochika was, and without any complaints, she dialled Ieyasu right away. "Sir, Chosokabe is here to see you."

Ieyasu almost dropped his phone in surprise. Not even an hour ago he thought of Motochika, and here he was, ready to face him. Was he ready for this? He wasn't sure. Sucking on his lips in uncertainty, he sighed in defeat. "Sure. I'm free right now." After a word of confirmation from the female on the other line, he hung up and leaned back on his chair. Luckily he had a high enough position in that office to have his own room. It wouldn't be as awkward as talking in an open room with a lot of people in it.

What should he say once Motochika stepped in? Would he casually say hi? Would he stay there until Motochika says something first? How would he carry on with the conversation? Would it be awkward?

So many thoughts scrambled on his head at once that he decided not to worry about it, and just go with the flow. The knocks on the door snapped him back to reality, and he hesitantly told the one who knocked the door to come in.

"Hey," Motochika greeted without a smile on his lips. Standing next to him was Mori with an annoyed look on his face; their hands linked to each other. Then, Motochika realised he hadn't planned anything to say. As soon as he looked at Ieyasu, everything seemed to disappear with a click of a finger. "Um, what was I about to say…"

"Clarification," Mori whispered. He had no intention to get mixed up in the confrontation, but he just wanted to get it done and over with.

"Right!" He raised his voice. "So, this brat over here, he's got nothing to do with your decision, right? I'm just… really curious. Y'know…?"

Ieyasu's expression stiffened and he swallowed hard. "No, of course not. It was my own choice. Besides, it wouldn't be such a good idea to let people influence you. I hope you haven't done anything reckless to him, if you did misunderstand my option."

"Eh, that…" He scratched his head.

"I knew it." Ieyasu sighed and turned to Mori. "Please forgive him, okay? He can be really harsh when his temper goes off. He hurts people unintentionally. But really, he doesn't mean it. Please pay him no attention." He smiled. "He's just stupid."

"Ieyasu!"

Mori looked aside, pretending not to listen to the brunette.

"I also want to apologise if I have hurt your feelings in any way. It was unlike me to speak up like that." Ieyasu continued, still looking at Mori although he refused to look at him. "If you remember that day…? I assume you do." He paused. "It's up to you whether to ignore me or anything. But I just want you to know I am so sorry. And so is Motochika."

"Sorry," The silver-haired male mumbled.

"Are you done?" Mori answered sharply. "This place is making me sick." Ieyasu was clearly taken aback by his frank response, but didn't say anything. Mori looked at his bodyguard, waiting for a verification to go home.

Motochika shook his head lightly, silently saying that he wasn't done yet. "Also… um, I was pretty flustered the other day. Y'know…"

Ieyasu smiled and then laughed. "That's fine! I know you. I was like you too, all flustered. I thought I was going to fail at conveying my real message, so I just had to do that. I wasn't thinking. So we're in the same situation, more or less." He chuckled.

"So, guess it's settled, then…?" Motochika scratched his head, avoiding eye contact considering how awkward he felt.

"I suppose so." The brunette kept his smile, approaching Motochika and went to hug him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I don't want to lose you."

Both of them looked at each other. "Platonically," They said altogether, then laughed.

Motochika threw the car key to the well-polished wooden desk before he dumped himself onto the comfortable couch in the living room. Everything's done now. Although… when he looked at Mori, he doubted his earlier statement. How would he ever manage to soften him up again? Somehow he thought that he was the type to learn from his 'mistakes'.

He looked at his fingers and rubbed his index finger against his thumb, unsure of what to do next. Going into his master's room is out of the option. He had nothing better to say until he accepted his apology anyway.

"I'm hungry," A voice said from behind.

Motochika looked back to meet his master's cold gaze, and wow. His jaw almost stretched down to the floor. "Are you?" He grinned, trying to cover his surprise. "You want anything special? We can have some delivery; if you want me to cook… I'll get Haruhisa and Hirotsuna to help me. Or maybe you can come and cook with me."

"Anything," He scoffed and walked away, hair swishing as he did so. "Chinese takeaway would be good." He said softly before disappearing in the corner.

"Sure!" Motochika exclaimed, giving a thumb up although Mori couldn't see it. "Chinese… Chinese…" He jumped off the sofa and took the gigantic Yellow Page, smashing it onto the coffee table. "Hm…" He wondered which one he should choose… there are a few… maybe the closest one would be the best.

He grabbed the phone near the desk and pressed the button to dial the designated restaurant. It beeped a few times before someone picked his call. Motochika asked what the specials were before putting his order. He knew Mori doesn't eat a lot of meat, so he ordered vegetables with some beef on top of it. He thanked the man on the other line before hanging up. When the silver-haired male looked aside, Mori was standing right next to him with his wallet on his hands.

"Here," He said shortly, handing some notes which add up to give ¥4,000. "Good choice," He continued, not looking at his bodyguard in the eye. His face was red, and then he scuttled away.

Motochika grinned at his master's typical behaviour. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to recover their broken relationship, after all. He might seem to be pissed off, which was just natural considering he had been hurt mentally, but hey. Maybe his train of apologises made up for it that he didn't look to be that mad anymore.

After a good fifteen minutes spent waiting for the delivery to came, Mori and Motochika had dinner together in an utter silence. Motochika thought it would be a smart move to allow some moments before he proceeds to shoot his mouth like usual. Some quiet time certainly would be nice for his master's contemplation.

Mori didn't seem a bit bothered by it. He was thankful that his bodyguard said no word. He really needed the time to figure out what he had to do next. He had no intention to forgive him of his insolence. But his heart told him otherwise. He didn't do it intentionally. He just bottled up his emotions and decided to explode on him. He deserved it. He hadn't done anything nice to him, and all he ever done was take, take and take.

Mori's cutleries clattered on the glass plate when he finished eating, and he pushed the seat, standing up. His hazel eyes made a contact with Motochika's sapphire one before he turned his back and walked off, leaving him alone.

Still restricting himself from saying anything, Motochika watched his master's back going further and further away from him. How long should he wait to strike another conversation…? If he waits for too long, it might be too late to act then. He stuffed another spoonful into his mouth, being unusually quiet.

_Damned brat, making me confused like this. _He thought as he rubbed his forehead, sighing hugely. Motochika stood up, putting the dishes in the sink before he walked towards his room, passing his master's. He gently pushed the unlocked door to see him doing his work on the desk, didn't even realise that he was there. Smiling, he put the door back to its original state, and then he strolled into his room.

He spent the rest of the night leaning on the bedframe, watching some box office movie on his favourite TV channel. Gradually, he began to forget the problems inside his head. It came back. But he tried his best to forget about it by indulging himself to the movie. At 1 o'clock, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Mori looked at the side of his desk in the middle of his homework. The present that he wrapped yesterday was still there, and he had no idea how he would give it to that imbecilic pirate at this rate. His pride was on the line, now that he thought he was furious with him. If he actually came and give it… what would he say?<p>

True that he wasn't as mad as before. He was convinced that it was unintentional. That pirate wouldn't go to such extent to show him that he wasn't thinking straight that day. The conversation between him and Ieyasu also helped his brain to understand what kind of misunderstanding had occurred. What was surprising was the fact that both of them actually made up after a huge argument. If they could forgive each other, why couldn't him?

No, no.

Mori shook his head. He couldn't afford to soften his heart. He was hurt, and he wasn't intending to be in a good relationship anymore with that stupid pirate. But… no matter how much that day he had told himself that, his heart just wouldn't comprehend the language he was speaking in. It was as if he accepted that it was just a huge mess of misunderstanding…

The brunette sighed and closed his book gently, no longer able to concentrate. His mind was full of jumbling disarray, and so many pieces of puzzle of himself that he couldn't begin to sort. If only that pirate hadn't come to his life, situation wouldn't be so hectic. At one point, it was true that he almost felt thankful for his lively presence. But now, he wanted him out of his brain, but he couldn't. That dumb smile would always haunt him.

Mori got up from the seat and stretched his body backwards, hands on the waist. He glanced at the clock to see it was already midnight, and a sleep was probably sensible. He got out of his room, walking slowly on top of the dark carpet. Stopping in front of his bodyguard's room, he had an immense urge to go inside, considering the light was already out. So, he, ever so gently, creaked the door open to hear light snoring noise. Mori almost tiptoed inside and flicked the side lamp on. He could see the other man's relaxed face with his mouth slightly open. His purple eyepatch was on the side, and… behind it was a scarred, closed eyelids.

Shiver ran down Mori's spine. He must've had some bad memories that he refused to talk about it. Out of curiosity, his hand hover over his bodyguard's face, and when it was about to make contact with his left eye…

Déjà vu

Motochika's hand snapped all of sudden, gripping Mori's so firmly, and both of his eyes snapped open. However, before Mori could comprehend anything, Motochika turned around and cover his scarred eye. "What are you doing here? You should be asleep." He said rather sternly. "I—I mean, um… sorry." He scratched his head. "You need anything?"

Mori shook his head in embarrassment, and he almost fainted on spot. His face was so hot. Busted. He thought. "N-no. I just thought I'd…"

"That's fine, that's fine." Motochika cut him off, didn't want to crush his pride any longer. "You should sleep. It's should be around one in the morning now. Tomorrow's Sunday, yes. That's still no reason why you should be up." He smiled, releasing his grip on Mori. "Go to bed now, brat."

"Brat?" He complained although he should be thankful that his bodyguard didn't make him to make any excuses. "Who are you calling 'brat'?"

Motochika chuckled. "Not a brat from down here, I s'pose. You look much taller." He grinned, looking up at his slender master from the bed he was lying on. "But your attitude! Sneaking into my room, being up at this time. Sleep, now!" He made a shoo-gesture with his hand.

Mori stared at his bodyguard for a period of time before he turned his back and closed the door behind him. Motochika smiled lightly after he was gone, then laughed quietly to himself. What was in his mind, sneaking in like that? Despite the fact that he hated random people seeing his exposed left eye, he was flattered because his master had the urge to sort of… know him more. Originally, only Ieyasu and Masamune knew the history about his eye, and he might tell his master, if he trusted him enough, and if he was that curious. Yes, both of his eyes still function properly. But recalling that moment when he got the scar was too overwhelmingly disturbing for him.

Instead of pondering any more, he pulled his blanket back up to cover his naked top and drove back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>What was I doing!<em>

Mori threw himself onto his soft bed, almost lose any more of his cool and hide under the bed. Not to mention that he was blushing so hard, he was shaking too. His bodyguard slept topless, and he saw some of that broad chest…

_NO!_

Mori buried his head on the pillow in attempt of getting rid of the thought. "What's getting into me?" He mumbled inside the comfortable cotton pillow.


	10. Heat

It was still early in the morning, he knows. However, his whole body was filled with unknown heat which was most definitely not because of his temperature. He tightly clutched his sleepwear and breathes out excessively, as if it was going to help him. It had been at least three hours and he still couldn't sleep. He looked at himself in the mirror and it was like he didn't even know who it was staring back at him.

He looked horrible. With eye bags, messy pyjama and muddled hair.

_That's right. Maybe a cold shower would help me to calm down_, he thought. Although it was still so early, he jumped out of his bed and snatched the towel from inside the wardrobe before entering the bathroom.

Slowly stripping one article of clothing at a time, he turned the tap on and water with freezing temperature streamed over him. He shivered due to the contact but soon he adapted with the coolness.

Mori stood still in the middle of the shower area, casting his gaze downwards so the water would not enter his eyes. There, he clenched both of his fists and teeth gritted against each other. He usually avoids doing so, since constant grinding of teeth would wear them down eventually. However, at that time, he stopped caring. He was too utterly confused with the sudden heat.

_It's not going away._

_Why… is it so hot?_

He placed both of his thin hands to cover his face in distress. He wasn't about to look at the mirror. He would just get another unreal reflection of himself. He didn't know what's gotten into him, but it was _definitely _not the stupid pirate! Even though it actually is, he would still refuse it until the end of his life.

His hands glided down until they were on the opposite side of his slender waist. It was… very frustrating to not know the reason for anxiety. He had never experienced such a thing before. It was downright befuddling that he would go through it now, of all time. Now; when he had enough in his mind. Now; when he was reaching his breaking point. Now; when he desperately needed a helping hand which he usually would consider as a weakling's cry for remedy.

Why was it happening to him now, when he thought he was the strongest, the most independent?

It suddenly came to him just how fragile a human's life is. He realised that all soaring birds would fall down one day. And it was definitely his time. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew he couldn't. He was not just in the process of plummeting, he was already broken. He was already on the ground, watching other birds flying gracefully on the sky above him. And he couldn't do anything because his wings were already crushed.

And just next to him was a hawk with its elegant brown fur, watching him. His wings were perfectly healthy, but he wasn't flying with the other birds. He was there. He was watching him. His eyes drilled right through him. He had never felt so exposed and weak in his life. Ever.

"Damn it…" Mori managed a croak, tears washed out by the streaming water.

"Pirate!" Mori smashed the door to Motochika's room open, eyes so very slanted and face fuming with jumbles of emotion—embarrassment, anger… "I can't hold it anymore!"

"W-whoa, what?" Motochika stuttered, still half asleep. He looked to the side just to discover that it was five in the morning, for goodness sake! "It's still five!" He complained, pulling up his blanket to cover his face once more.

Mori made a huge sigh and ripped the blanket away from him, throwing it to the floor. "Since when are you more important than me?" He inquired narcissistically. "You're of a lower status than I am, so know your place!"

"Fine, fine! Calm down, okay? It's still five in the morning, damn it! Not everyone's an early bird like you!" He cried out, forcing himself to sit up. "What do you want?"

"I'm honestly and truly aggravated!" He brought his face closer to Motochika's, hissing right in front of him. "Why is it not going away… why is this heat… not leaving?!"

"Huh? What are you babbling about? And what's that under your eyes?" The older male asked absent-mindedly.

"My chest… it hurts! It's like the surface is being pierced by a lance, slowly but surely, killing me!" His voice was brittle, and it sounded _pathetic. _Although he wanted to hide it, he saw no point in attempting task that most likely wouldn't succeed. "It's like… I'm being torn apart…" He cried out in a tremulous manner, slowly climbing onto Motochika's bed and punched his chest lightly. "It's all your fault!"

"Mori…?" Motochika stammered, looking flabbergasted to see his master so close.

"Make it stop…" He cried out. "I don't want this… Make it go away!" He screamed, vision suddenly blurred due to the tears which decide to flow out in the most inappropriate timing. It trickled down his chin, dropping onto his bodyguard's bare chest.

"H-hey…" The silver-haired male stuttered, his muscular arms floating mid-air just near his master. "That's so uncool." He whispered, using his index finger to wipe the droplets of water on Mori's cheek. "You know I'm a bit dense. I might need some explanation here…"

"Dense enough to sink a ship…" Mori replied curtly, although it came out as no more than a pitiable croak.

Motochika placed his eye on his master's teary face; he was biting his lips, both hands on his chest. He slowly pulled on one of Mori's hands and yanked him closer until he fell. His head dropped nicely to his neck, and he rounded his arms around his master's back.

"I don't know what exactly is going on but…" He whispered. "You're broken, Mori." He continued. "All those emotions you have bottled up just came gushing out when the container's cracked, right?"

"Don't touch me…" Mori sobbed.

"Even the strongest has a breaking point, Mori. When that time arrives, you have no choice but to rely on others before you do stupid thing. This is why I told you… you can't live your life alone. When you are blinded with overwhelming emotion, you will choose the wrong path."

"You sound so lame… stop… get away from me…"

"I have more life experience than you do. I know how it feels to have a teenage angst like this."

"It's not a teenage angst!"

"Shesh, you know I'm not good with my words! You know what I mean." Motochika retorted, blushing slightly. "Damn it… you picked a good timing to fall down. Me too… I'm still emotional too over my separation with Ieyasu." He said softly, slowly releasing Mori from his clutch.

Mori, still sobbing, sat up.

"I guess I was just too focused on finding an important person to me. When that person cut off the intimate connection between us, I found it difficult to cope with." He sighed. "Mori… your dad called."

He looked at Motochika questioningly, tears slowing down.

"Your parent's coming back tomorrow."

"W-what?" He staggered.

"They originally planned it as a one-month trip, but seemed like they have found a good replacement to take over their position. So they will be coming back tomorrow." He explained.

"That means… you're leaving?" The brunette asked softly.

Motochika looked deep into Mori's eyes to see a mix of emotion, and he wasn't sure how to react. "Yes."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Will you be lonely without me?" The one-eyed male inquired, raising his hand to stroke the side of Mori's smooth hair. He looked surprised to see such intimate contact. "I know I'll miss you. Funny, isn't it? All we do is fight. But, I still think that you are a sweet person, Mori."

_Yes, I'll miss you._

"I wasn't planning to tell you this after the fight. Because I thought it would be a good way to separate. No biggies, right?" He chuckled bitterly. "But… I guess there's no helping it now, hmm?"

_What are you talking about?_

"My presence has definitely changed you, right? You just gotta admit it! I remember that time when we first met. Oh boy, you were a dick, I'd give you that. If there's an award for the biggest shithead, you would be the winner." Motochika grinned playfully. "But not now. Looking at you… you look so fragile, and sweet."

_This sounds like a farewell… I don't want it… not after I finally found someone who views me as important…_

"If you keep going like this, I'm sure… I'm sure you will one day find someone who will love every essence of you and will cherish your existence as if you are a precious jewel."

_I don't want anyone else but you, stupid pirate!_

"Now, go back to sleep. You haven't had much of that."

_Don't you dare shut me out…_

"What's with that look? I thought you'd be happy that I'm leaving."

_I won't be!_

"Whatever. Now shoo! I need my sleep!" He exclaimed. When he saw that his master was not making any significant reaction or attempt to leave him alone, he sighed. "If you're just gonna keep being difficult…" He stood up so suddenly and he grabbed Mori by his back and underneath his knees, lifting him up into the air so effortlessly. "I'll help you with that!"

"W-what are you doing!"

"What does it seem like I'm doing? I'm taking you to your bedroom! I don't want you to get sick tomorrow or your parents will kill me! I'm supposed to watch over you, brat!" He said rather cheerfully before he walked out of his room, taking the route to his master's grand bedroom.

Mori, however, did not resist any longer.

"What about the school play?" The slim figure asked. "Are you going to leave?"

"I'm a man of my action! I'll finish what I've started!" He smirked. "So I'll be seeing you in school anyway, although I won't constantly be all over you anymore. That's something to be thankful of, right? For you, at least!"

"Tch," Mori sneered upon the expected response. He closed both of his eyes inside the warm embrace of his bodyguard, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

"Brat…" Motochika smiled gently, placing his delicate-looking master onto his bed and covered him with the soft blanket. Mori shifted slightly, and Motochika was afraid that he woke him up. But he didn't.

So, he smiled and whispered into his ear, "Sleep tight, Motonari."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: LIKE WHOA I DECIDED TO UPDATE. I'm here just to finish what I've started too muahahaha! Well, I don't ship them anymore, but I'll do my best... don't wanna leave you guys hanging! Sorry if the story will be a bit more fast paced from now! It's probably going to end in the next chapter or two! Please review!


End file.
